Je crois qu'Error s'est cogné la tête
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Tout était partit de cette constatation. Les trois Stars, dont la générosité sans bornes dérangeait certains, avait recueillis le squelette noir. Dans le même temps, Nightmare disparaît complètement des radars, ce qui inquiète grandement son jumeau qui envoie Cross le chercher. Bref, le Multiverse est en effervescence mais ça paraît normal pour tout le monde.
1. Chapitre 01

_H_ _eya ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou pas, vous allez aimer)_

 _Un joli multi-pairing qui commence par un ErrorxInk. De quoi contenter certain(e)s._

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bref, trêve de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :**

Les Stars Sanses se promenaient dans un AU classique et en paix, souriant malgré leurs quelques égratignures visibles et dégustant des Nicecream. Ils venaient de déjouer les plans diaboliques d'un des Bad Sanses qui leur avait apprit à demis-mots que leur chef était absent depuis un moment et, même s'il ne disait rien, ça inquiétait Dream. Mais soudain, les trois squelettes virent des fils bleus et des glitchs bien connus apparaître de nul-part. Error était là. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ça et là des poupées ressemblant à des clowns courraient dans tous les sens, couteaux, sabres ou encore tronçonneuses à la main. Elles s'attaquaient à tout se qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Cette apparition soudaine les figea sur place. Puis…

\- Iiiiiinkkkyyyyy !

La glace de l'artiste glissa de sa main. Ce ton doucereux venant du squelette noir n'annonçait que de futurs ennuis. Il sentit le poids du noirot dans son dos et les interrogations de ses amis. Ink se débattit contre la forte étreinte de l'autre, sans grand succès.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blue.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Dream.

Finalement, il réussi à se retourner et à se retrouver face à son geôlier qui resserra ses bras autours de la taille de sa victime.

\- Lâche-moi Error ! Grogna le prisonnier.

\- Iiinkkyyy… Continua l'autre.

\- Stop ! Error !

Quand le squelette noir avança ses lèvres vers le visage du Gardien de la Création, s'en fut trop pour ce dernier qui l'assomma. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Les trois amis s'approchèrent de l'assommé qui était allongé par terre, bouche grande ouverte et les yeux en tourbillons. Il semblait voir des os et des clowns tueurs tourner au dessus de sa tête. Ink se grattait la joue, confus.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Essaya de comprendre le Swap!Sans.

\- Bonne question... Admit l'artiste.

Avec la conscience de leur propriétaire avaient disparu fils et autres manifestations du pouvoir d'Error. Tout était revenu à la "normale". Dream vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua.

\- Je crois qu'Error s'est cogné la tête, dit-il.

En effet, une bosse était visible à l'arrière du crâne du noir. Et Ink n'avait pas pu le frapper à cet endroit. Ses deux amis se penchèrent sur la-dite bosse.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il agit bizarrement ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Encore une fois, le plus petit des Sans avait posé une colle.

\- Et bien… On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, annonça l'artiste.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça le Gardien des rêves. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Ça va poser problème s'il attaque tout ce qu'il voit en se réveillant, remarqua le squelette sans âme.

\- Error n'est pas comme ça ! Le défendit Blue.

\- Tant qu'il agira bizarrement, on est sûr de rien Blue, se justifia l'artiste.

\- Ink a raison, on ne peut pas rester là, appuya Dream. On devrait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr.

Approuvant l'idée, Ink prit son agresseur sur ses épaules et les quatre squelettes se téléportèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Multiverse. Ici, une ville avait été crée pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient y vivre. Mais jamais il n'avait été question que l'une des maisons n'appartiennent ni à Error, ni à Ink. Du moins, Dream et Blueberry n'en avait jamais entendu parler alors que eux avaient leurs propres résidences à l'une des extrémités de la ville. Alors pourquoi leur ami les guidait maintenant vers une petite maison à l'écart de la ville, en bordure de forêt ? Interrompant leurs pensées, le créateur se retourna.

\- Je suis désolé les amis, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Blue.

\- Ink, à qui elle est cette maison ? Préféra demander Dream.

\- À moi, répondit précipitamment l'artiste, ne souhaitant pas parler du pourquoi.

Puis il ajouta plus bas, tête baissée pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- À nous…

Il se détourna, laissant les deux autres sur place, et rejoignit la porte de sa maison. S'assurant que ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, il appela.

\- Jammy, Gradient, ouvrez-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Puis la planche de bois passa devant ses yeux. Yeux qu'il leva ensuite vers son portier du jour. Paper Jam, le plus grand de ses fils. Et d'Error par la même occasion. En fait non, il avait Palette aussi, mais c'était une longue histoire. Encore une... PJ, comme il se faisait appeler, avait l'apparence d'un adolescent maintenant. Bientôt un adulte, se disait Ink. C'était un squelette noir aux pupilles colorées, en forme d'étoile. Il avait aussi une tache multicolore sur la joue. Les seules choses qu'il tenait d'Ink avec sa gentillesse. Car même si il pouvait parfois se montrer froid, PJ restait un gentil garçon. Il fixait tour à tour les nouveaux venus, tout comme son frère caché derrière le fauteuil. Gradient était le plus jeune, comme son apparence d'un enfant de dix ans le laissait penser. C'est lui qui ressemblait le plus à son père, avec ses glitchs et ses lunettes. Tout aussi noir que son frère et que son père, il n'avait de Ink que sa passion pour le dessin, ne se séparant plus de sa tablette graphique depuis qu'on le lui avait offerte, et son caractère toujours enjoué et insouciant. Bien qu'ils ne l'ai jamais vu de leur vie, les deux enfants reconnurent immédiatement Error. Ils étaient surpris mais attendaient de savoir se que leur mère allait dire. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Allez l'installer dans ma chambre, puis revenez dans le salon immédiatement.

\- Compris ! Lança PJ. Gradient, vient m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui.

L'adolescent prit l'inconscient des bras du squelette blanc et se dépêcha de gravir les escaliers, laissant le plus petit le précéder. Ink resta un moment seul, se laissent tomber dans le canapé, tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Lui qui, depuis la naissance accidentelle de Paper Jam, avait toujours eut peur qu'Error ne le découvre et veuille les effacer, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que l'amener ici. La relation qu'il avait avec le squelette noir… Il ne se souvenait même plus comment elle avait commencé. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est amoureux de son ennemi. Mais est-ce que l'autre ressent la même chose ? Rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, il n'en a jamais rien dit. Est-ce que Ink pensait pouvoir l'interroger sur ses sentiments en le gardant dans cette maison où il avait secrètement rêvé qu'ils puissent y vivre tous les quatre ? Possible. Il fut interrompu par les deux enfants qui revenaient.

\- Maman ?

\- Mommy !

Le petit squelette grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère qui l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- C'est papa, n'est ce pas, confirma PJ.

\- Oui, soupira Ink. Assis-toi Jammy.

L'adolescent s'exécuta.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais avec Blue et Dream, il est apparu de nul part. Il agissait vraiment étrangement, Dream pense qu'il s'est cogné la tête quelque part et j'ai été obligé de l'assommer.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible mais Error n'est pas du genre maladroit alors je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu arriver.

\- Il va se réveiller papa ? Demanda innocemment Gradient.

\- Oui, évidemment mon chéri, sourit doucement la maman.

\- Chouette, alors je pourrai lui montrer mes dessins ! S'agita l'enfant en replongeant sur sa tablette.

Les deux plus grands se turent pour l'observer un moment. Et Ink priait de tous son cœur pour que le père de ses deux-là ne veuille pas leur faire de mal. Il ne lui demandait pas de prendre ses responsabilités, juste de les laisser en vie. Soudain, il se leva.

\- Bon, je vais préparer le dîner.

\- Je vais t'aider, décida Jammy en l'imitant.

Une bonne odeur de soupe aux légumes flotta bientôt dans toute la maison. Alors que la petite famille allait se mettre à table, des bruits d'objets qui tombent se firent entendre à l'étage. Sans dire un mot, Ink se leva, prit le plateau où reposait le repas pour Error et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses fils sur les talons. Arrivé devant la porte, le gardien de la Création déposa son plateau sur le sol et toqua.

\- Error, je peux entrer ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, le squelette blanc ouvrit la porte et reprit le dîner pour entrer. Il trouva son amant au milieu de la pièce, se frottant le coccyx en pestant contre le sol. L'autre réprima un éclat de rire. Error se tourna vers le nouveau venu, surprit de le trouver là.

\- Ink ? Attends, on est où là ?

\- Chez moi, répondit-il en se détournant pour poser le plateau sur la table de chevet, cachant ses rougeurs au passage.

Les petites attentions de la journée, inconscientes certes, n'avaient pas laissé l'artiste indifférent et la mine complètement perdue qu'arborait maintenant le squelette noir était absolument craquante. En plus, il semblait moins grognon que d'habitude. L'objet des pensées du blanc se retourna en se sentant épié. C'est là qu'il les vit. Deux jeunes squelettes noirs, à moitié cachés derrière la porte. Choc. Il regarda Ink, puis les petits, en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour. La mère paniqua un instant mais en voyant que l'autre ne faisait pas un mouvement dans leur direction, il soupira. Le marionnettiste comprit le message et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il accrocha le regard de son amant qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Ils... Ils sont vraiment... Enfin, je veux dire…

\- Oui, ce sont nos fils, confirma l'artiste.

Le plus jeune se détacha alors de son grand frère pour courir vers eux.

\- Papa ! Regarde mes jolis dessins !

Bien sûr, le sang de Ink ne fit qu'un tour et il arrêta Gradient avant qu'il ne monte sur le lit. Non seulement il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à Error, mais en plus…

\- Gradient ! Heu... Il vient de se réveiller, tu devrais le laisser tranquille un moment.

\- Ça va Ink, je ne vais pas le manger, ricana le papa.

L'artiste se figea, il venait d'être percé à jour. Tellement qu'il ne réagit pas quand son amant souleva le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait l'enfant du sol pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

\- Salut toi, tu t'appelle Gradient c'est ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Le petit alluma sa tablette, heureux d'enfin pouvoir montrer son art à son père. Ink se rassit à leurs côtes, silencieux et observant la scène. La façon dont l'autre regardait le petit, si tendre, le fit fondre de bonheur. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Error porta une seconde son regard sur son amant puis se reconcentra sur les dessins de l'enfant.

\- Encore un artiste, hein ? Dit-il.

\- Il en fallait au moins un, confirma le squelette blanc.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, PJ observait la scène. Ink lui avait déjà parlé de son père et de pourquoi ils devaient être discret. Mais il décida d'approcher, doucement, il avança dans la pièce. Error leva les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer du regard.

\- Je m'appelle PJ, rompit enfin l'adolescent.

\- PJ ?

\- Jammy ! Réprima Ink. Tu pourrais au moins te présenter sous ton nom complet.

\- Paper Jam, indiqua-t-il.

Son père hocha la tête. Ce gamin allait lui plaire, il le sentait.

\- Les garçons, et si vous alliez chercher nos dîners avant qu'ils ne refroidissent ? On mange dans la chambre ce soir, annonça l'artiste.

\- Oui ! Bondit Gradient.

Les deux s'exécutèrent joyeusement et rapidement. Ils avaient rarement le droit de manger dans leurs chambres alors un pic-nique improvisé dans la chambre parentale les réjouissait. Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Ils sont mignons, sourit le nouveau venu .

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- J'avais peur. Peur que tu les efface. Encore aujourd'hui, je…

\- Hey !

Le squelette blanc rougissait à vu d'œil mais ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Le noirot le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ink fut surprit du geste mais se laissa aller contre son amour secret.

\- Arrête ça Ink, ne pleure pas. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi je n'ai jamais été capable de te faire comprendre que je t'aime ?

L'artiste repoussa l'autre pour planter son regard dans le sien, y cherchant mensonge ou honnêteté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est juste pour m'amuser que je me suis mis à coucher avec toi ? Toutes ces années ?

\- Je…

Le squelette noir soupira. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé.

\- Et je parie que si je t'avais dit ça plus tôt, tu ne me les aurais pas caché. Je me trompe ?

\- Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, admit Ink.

Il enlaça son amant en lui susurrant des je t'aime qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire depuis la première fois.

* * *

 _Et voila, c'est terminé !_

 _Alors, alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Heya, c'est encore moi !_

 _Bon, j'ai écris les deux premiers chapitre d'une traite alors voici le deuxième. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est vraiment très rare._

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 :**

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? S'étonna Ink.

\- Pas de cette journée en tout cas, confirma Error.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Crois-moi que si je m'étais cogné la tête, fais attaquer ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je n'ai aucune raison de te le cacher.

\- C'est vrai. Il va falloir enquêter la dessus.

\- Avec les Stars ?

\- Oui, avec les Stars, soupira l'artiste.

Le marionnettiste grogna. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble qu'il appréciait la compagnie des autres, et le créateur le savait. D'ailleurs, leur annoncer la situation semblait aussi compliqué. « Hey les gars ! Je suis en couple avec Error mais en fait ça fait super longtemps et on a deux fils ! » Non, franchement pas simple.

\- Du coup Papa, tu reste avec nous maintenant ? S'intéressa PJ.

\- S…

\- Non, interrompit le squelette blanc. Demain, je te ramène chez Nightmare.

\- Mais Inky ! Se plaignit l'autre. Je ne devrais pas y retourner.

\- Crois-moi Error, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Nan, t'as pas comprit. C'est une impression que j'ai. Comme si... Le mal était là-bas.

\- C'est le cas. Et tu fais partie de ce mal, sans vouloir d'offencer.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, râla le noirot. C'est plutôt comme si... Quelque chose allait m'arriver si je retourne là-bas. Quelque chose comme aujourd'hui.

\- Alors on devrait y aller tous ensemble pour vérifier.

\- Bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

\- Non, toi et ton frère vous restez là. Et tu le sais, réprima la maman.

\- Mais Maman ! Maintenant que Papa sait qu'on existe, on a plus rien à craindre !

\- Non PJ, il a raison. Ça pourrait être dangereux et vous n'avez pas l'habitude, soutient le dit père.

\- Et il faut encore que je dise à vos oncles que vous existez, soupira l'artiste.

PJ soupira. Il sentait que si ses deux parents étaient contre lui, il n'y avait pas moyen. En plus, il devait avouer qu'ils avaient raison.

\- Ça vous dit une sortie en famille quand tout ça sera terminé ? Proposa Ink.

Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête. Ça c'était quelque chose d'inédit. Error sourit, le oui était unanime. Bien sûr il était de la partie. Ils finirent rapidement leur dîner puis allèrent se coucher dans la soirée. Tous dans le lit de Ink.

Ailleurs dans le Multiverse, un autre genre d'inquiétude flottait dans l'air. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Dream avait remarqué qu'il ne sentait plus la présence de son frère. Mais quand, plus tôt dans la journée, Killer leur avait dit que Nightmare était absent depuis cinq jours et que même pour lui s'était bizarre, ça l'avait vraiment inquiété. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à ses amis mais ils savaient tous que leur ami aimait toujours profondément son jumeau malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il appela Cross et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Ça m'inquiète énormément tout ça. En plus avec Error qui était bizarre. Ink après lui, expliqua le Gardien des rêves. Il se passe quelque chose ici, et j'aimerais que tu retrouve mon frère.

\- Tu veux que je trouve Nightmare ? Dream, tu sais que je t'aime mais…

\- Je t'en prie Cross, tu es le seul a qui je peux demander ça ! Ink est étrange, Blue doit s'occuper de son propre univers. Ça pourrait être long, et il n'y a que toi…

\- D'accord Sweeti, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, abdiqua le monochrome.

\- Merci !

Dream se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais ne le cachaient pas non plus. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et Cross partit le lendemain matin. Le petit gardien, lui, se rendit chez Ink sur les coups de 10 h, malgré l'interdiction de celui-ci. Il frappa à la porte et fut surprit de voir un petit squelette noir, ressemblent fortement à Error se dit-il, lui ouvrir.

\- Oh, bonjour toi. Ink est ici ? Demanda Dream.

Le petit secoua la tête. Une voix plus âgée résonna depuis la pièce.

\- Il est partit faire des courses.

C'était un adolescent, assit dans le canapé à regarder la télé, qui lui avait répondu.

\- Je vois, fit l'étranger. Et Error ?

\- Il dort encore, expliqua l'adolescent.

\- Je peux entrer les attendre ?

PJ soupira, éteignit la télévision et se leva pour rejoindre la porte.

\- Pousse-toi Gradient, fit-il doucement. Écoutez Mr Dream, vous êtes peut-être un ami de nos parents mais nous n'avons l'autorisation de ne laisser entrer personne. Si mon petit frère a ouvert c'est parce que nous pensions que maman rentrait avec beaucoup de courses et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors non, vous n'entrerez pas et je vous prierais de partir.

\- Oh là, doucement petit. Tu veux dire que Ink est ta mère ?

\- Les enfants, vous savez où est Ink ? Demanda Error en débarquant dans le salon.

Le père de famille remarqua l'étranger par dessus l'épaule de son fils et se crispa.

\- Ah, Dream…

\- Error. Tu vas mieux on dirait, remarqua le gardien.

\- Ouais, une bonne sieste a tout arrangé.

\- Et Ink ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas justement.

\- Je viens de dire à Mr Dream qu'il est partit faire des courses, répéta Jammy.

\- D'accord PJ. Donc on l'attend pour le petit-déjeuné ? Demanda le noir.

\- Papa, on a déjà déjeuné nous.

\- OK, OK, je suis le seul à avoir dormi plus longtemps. Oh, et Dream je crois que tu peux t'en aller. Le petit ne te laissera pas passer.

\- Mommy ne veux pas qu'on laisse des gens entrer dans la maison, expliqua le plus petit.

\- Ça me m'étonne pas, fit le père en rejoignant la cuisine.

\- Dream ?

Cette fois, la voix venait de dehors. Dream se tourna pour voir son ami arriver avec les courses.

\- Salut Ink, je venais voir comment ça allait, fit le premier.

\- Pourtant, je vous avais dit de ne pas approcher de la maison, soupira l'artiste.

\- Ça m'a intrigué que tu ais des secrets.

Ink passa devant lui et entra dans la maison.

\- Papa vient de se lever, indiqua PJ.

\- Bien. Entre Dream, je t'en prie.

\- Merci Ink.

Les quatre s'installèrent sur la table du salon puis furent rejoint par Error et une assiette de gaufres au chocolat (Chara, non !). L'artiste prit une grande inspiration.

\- Dream, je te présente mes… Nos fils, à Error et à moi. Paper Jam et Gradient.

\- Sup.

\- Bonjour, Oncle Dream ! Salua Gradient.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, dit le gardien des rêves. Mais alors, ça doit faire longtemps que vous êtes ensemble.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Un truc comme seize ou dix-sept ans, fit nonchalamment le destructeur en se léchant les doigts.

\- Error !

\- Quoi ? On est pas obligé de dire que pendant environ tout ce temps-là moins un jour on a pas été foutu de se dire qu'on s'aimait.

Le squelette blanc rougit à vu d'œil puis se jeta au cou de son amant.

\- Ruru !

\- C'est hors de question que je vous laisse seuls maintenant. vous pouvez compter sur moi, tous les trois, susurra le squelette noir.

Error su qu'il avait fait sensation quand il entendit le sifflement admiratif du plus vieux de ses fils et que les petits bras de Gradient vinrent s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Même Dream était ému aux larmes, comprenant la situation et oubliant qui il avait en face de lui.

\- Allez arrêtez. Regardez, vous avez fait pleurer Dream, fit remarquer le marionnettiste au bout d'un moment.

\- J-je ne pleure pas, bégaya celui-ci en essuyant ses yeux. Mais vous êtes trop mignons.

\- Bah, on fait de notre mieux, ricana l'adolescent.

\- Je vois ça, le suivi son oncle.

\- Je vais chercher le thé, se souvint Ink.

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Son ami prit un air grave.

\- Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de te prévenir de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

\- À ton avis il n'en a pas eu assez de devoir me cacher nos enfants ? Ça se voit qu'il en a souffert et je ne veux pas encore le voir comme ça.

\- Bon, ça va alors.

Le petit ami réapparu de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant une théière et des tasses dont une de lait chaud pour le plus petit.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que vous complotez sans moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Des plans de carrière, blagua son homme.

PJ pouffa de rire tandis que sa mère ne comprenait pas. finalement, il abandonna et servi tout le monde.

\- Et Blue, il va venir aussi, interrogea Ink.

\- Je ne sais pas, objecta le gardien de la positivité. Il était occupé dans son AU pour au moins toute la matinée. Alors s'il vient dans le Multiverse ce ne sera que cet après-midi.

\- Ah oui, ils n'ont pas fini de déménager l'Underground à la Surface, compléta l'artiste.

\- Il m'a parler d'aider Muffet à ouvrir son restaurant. Et Frisk est encore en mission ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'arrête jamais, vu le nombre d'univers qui se créent en ce moment.

\- Ouais, il va falloir qu'il prenne une pause quand même.

\- Oh, tu sais bien qu'il est du genre « déterminé » à finir les Timelines ! Blagua le créateur.

Les deux squelettes rigolèrent. Error soupira. Tout le malaise du début était retombé au profit de… L'ambiance habituelle. Les éclats de rire, les blagues SANSationnelles et les discutions tout à fait normales s'installèrent dans la petite maison ô combien originale pourtant. Puis Ink réalisa qu'il était l'heure de préparer le déjeuner, invita son ami à rester et se fit aider à la cuisine par Gradient et son père. Paper Jam fit remarquer qu'il leur faudrait une table plus grande s'ils commençaient à inviter tous le monde à manger. La jeune famille approuva. Ils devraient rapidement s'occuper de ça.

\- Tu es heureux d'avoir rencontré Error ? Le sollicita son oncle alors qu'ils étaient seuls au salon.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Maman m'avait expliqué que s'il n'était pas avec nous, c'était parce qu'il pourrait nous faire du mal. Par rapport à Nightmare et tout ça, révéla le jeune squelette. Mais hier, j'ai vite comprit que Papa n'était pas comme ça, parce qu'il aime vraiment Maman.

\- Tu as quel âge PJ ?

\- 16 ans.

\- Alors tu es plus jeune que Palette, réalisa l'adulte.

\- Palette ?

\- Mon fils.

\- Je le connais, ils traîne souvent avec Goth et les autres au parc. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton fils.

\- Longue histoire, je ne sais pas si Ink veut vous en parler.

\- J'insiste pas.

Il y eu un moment de blanc, avant que le fils aîné de la maison ne déclare.

\- Il est sympa.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Palette. Je l'aime bien.

\- Oui, c'est un gentil garçon. Mais toi aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Jammy, tu peux mettre la table ? Résonna la voix de Ink. On mange dans dix minutes !

\- Oui Maman !

Le garçon se leva et alla chercher assiettes et couverts. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la famille rejoignit le salon avec les plats du déjeuner. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur la plus totale.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Bon, maintenant on baisse de rythme, je n'écrit pas cet après-midi._

 _Vos retours sont toujours les bienvenues !_

 _A plus !_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous ai manqué ?_

 _Voici la suite de « Je crois qu'Error s'est cogné la tête ». Ce titre est trop long ! Enfin._

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Merci pour tes reviews._ _Oui bon, Error… Réponse dans ce chapitre._ _Moui, PJ est mignon, mais je préfère Gradient. Point de vue personnel. Goth et Palette, je voulais parler de mes pairings préférés donc je me DEVAIS de les mettre._ _Et Cross et Dream on me les a plus réclamé dans L'Âme(ant) de Ink. Je sais que je peux être télépathe parfois mais là ça serait fort quand-même ^^. Et c'est le Multiverse, complet et complexe. Merci pour les encouragements et à bientôt !_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 :**

Pendant tout le repas, PJ était resté silencieux. Ink fini par l'interroger.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Jammy ?

\- Rien. Je me demandais juste qui pouvait être le père de Palette s'il vivait seul avec Dream.

Dream et la mère des deux enfants se figèrent. Error posa un regard interrogateur sur son fils.

\- Palette ? Le monsieur qui joue souvent au parc ? Demanda Gradient.

\- Celui-là même, confirma son grand frère.

\- Vous le connaissez, tous les deux ? Paniqua le créateur.

\- Ouaip.

\- Ink, qui est Palette ? Soupçonna Error.

\- Heu... C'est à dire que… Dream ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je me suis juste fait la réflexion que PJ était plus jeune, se justifia le gardien des rêves.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais été infidèle ?

\- Non ! J'ai juste demandé son âge à ton fils.

\- Hé ! Vous deux ! On peut comprendre pourquoi vous vous engueulez maintenant ? Réclama l'adulte noir.

Ink soupira, laissant sa tension retomber. Il reprit ensuite.

\- Il y a longtemps, Dream et moi on a eut une aventure. Rien de sérieux et ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Mais peu de temps plus tard, Palette est né. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme celui qui a abandonné sa mère alors... J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le voir. C'est peut-être une erreur, mais je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Et j'avais approuvé ce choix à l'époque, continua son ancien amant. Mais tu sais Ink, Palette est ce qu'il est, il ne t'en veut pas. Tu es en train de reconstruire ta famille, il est encore temps.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je vais y réfléchir.

\- PJ ? Ça veut dire quoi avoir une aventure ? Demanda le plus jeune squelette.

Les quatre autres se tendirent. Paper Jam se tourna lentement vers son petit frère.

\- Heu... Actuellement, ça veut juste dire que Palette est notre demi-frère.

\- Demi-frère ?

\- Oui. C'est le fils de Dream et de Maman, mais pas de Papa. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est un secret. Il ne le sait pas et il ne faut rien lui dire. Compris ?

\- D'accord, soupira Gradient. J'aime pas les secrets.

\- J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être au courant aussi, bouda le père du petit.

\- Ça ne dépendait pas que de moi, Error, se défendit l'artiste.

\- Je sais, soupira l'autre en prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras. Et tu as d'autres secrets de ce genre ?

\- Error !

\- Eh, je demande au cas où.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Cool.

Soudain, le maître des lieux cru sentir une odeur de brûlé et se leva précipitamment.

\- La tarte !

Une tarte cannelle caramel brûlée plus tard, la petite famille s'installa au salon pour discuter de tout et rien. Les deux parents expliquèrent la situation de l'effaceur à Dream et la solution proposée. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre que Blue se manifeste. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. En arrivant dans le Multiverse, il était allez toquer chez le gardien des rêves mais, ne recevant pas de réponse, lui avait finalement envoyé un message. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous chez leur ami artiste et l'invité sortit attendre l'autre pour lui expliquer la situation. Après leur petite discussion, le Swap!Sans se précipita à l'intérieur et s'arrêta devant les deux enfants.

\- Wowie ! Alors voila PJ et Gradient ? Vous êtes trop mignons les gars !

PJ se figea, surprit par l'entrée énergique de son oncle. Le petit artiste se cacha derrière son aîné pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Heu... B-bonjour, Oncle Blue, bégaya ce dernier.

\- Oncle Blue ? Demanda le petit avant de passer devant Jammy pour saluer plus convenablement le nouveau venu.

L'aîné se détourna de la scène pour retourner au canapé. Plus loin, ses parents observaient en se tenant la main.

\- Gradient est vraiment timide quand même, remarqua Error.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde venir les saluer, justifia leur mère.

\- Mais Jammy…

\- Jammy est plus grand. Et tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué mais il est aussi plus froid de caractère.

\- Ouais. Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Blue, une tasse de thé ? Proposa son petit-ami en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh oui, chouette !

\- Gradient, Jammy, servez vos oncles s'il vous plaît.

\- La table. Plus grande, Maman, n'oublie pas ! Rappela PJ.

\- Oui, oui. Allez ! On s'installe au salon en attendant.

Le retour de Dream était passé inaperçu face à l'entrée fracassante du plus petit des Sans. Les quatre adultes s'installèrent donc autour de la table basse du salon et attendirent les enfants. Débriefing de l'après-midi.

\- Donc on va chez Nightmare voir si on trouve un indice concernant le drôle de comportement d'Error hier, résuma Blue. Mais ça ne pose pas de problème ? Je veux dire, c'est chez Nightmare quand même. Même s'il n'est pas là…

\- Nan, pas de problème, le rassura le squelette noir. Si quelqu'un nous voit, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que je vous ai capturé et je me débrouillerai pour la suite.

\- D'accord. Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends ?

Le groupe se dépêcha de finir leurs tasses et filèrent à l'extérieur. Ink se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

\- Les enfants, n'oubliez pas d'être prudent, recommanda-t-il. On revient le plus vite possible.

\- Oui Maman, soupira PJ. On peut quand même aller voir au magasin pour cette histoire de table ?

\- Bien sûr. À plus tard, fit la mère en les embrassant.

\- Allez Ink, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls, râla le squelette noir.

\- J'arrive !

Les quatre partirent enfin. Le voyage se fit sans encombre, et ils sillonnèrent un long moment la demeure avant que quelqu'un ne viennent à leur rencontre.

\- Hey, Error ! Qu'est ce que tu fout avec eux ici ? Demanda Dust.

\- Tiens, tu es là toi, le salua l'autre Bad Sans. Je les ai capturé.

\- Mouais, t'as surtout capturé la main de Ink, remarqua le Sans LV20. Et la vrai raison ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

En effet, le destructeur serrait fort la main de son petit ami, prêt à agir si son collègue tentait quelque chose.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? J'ai un peu de mal à m'en souvenir.

\- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, révéla le génocidaire. On te l'a déjà dit de ne pas accepter un verre de la part de Reaper.

\- Reaper ?

\- Il est venu ici hier matin, acquiesça Dust. Et tu as accepté de boire un verre avec lui. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Tu le sais pourtant, tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé Killer la dernière fois ?

\- Ouais, je me souviens très bien de ça... Soupira Error.

\- Enfin voilà, ça t'a littéralement couché et tu t'es cogné sur le bord de le table. Puis tu as disparu.

\- Et la suite, on la connaît, conclu Ink.

\- Ouais, merci mec, fit l'amnésique.

\- Pas de quoi. Je t'avoue que c'était vraiment bizarre. Et tu as de la chance, l'autre énergumène vient de partir.

\- Cool.

\- Dust ! Appela Dream. Pendant que tu es là, tu sais où est Nightmare ?

\- Non. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler puis il est partit. La dernière fois qu'il nous a dit ça il nous a ramener Cross, t'as qu'a voir. Mais ça lui avait prit moins de temps et il avait donné des nouvelles entre deux. Là, rien.

\- C'est inquiétant quand même. Je me demande si Cross a trouvé quelque chose.

\- On parle de moi ? Fit le monochrome en apparaissant de nul part.

\- Cross ! Sourit le gardien des rêves en se jetant à son cou.

\- Dis donc toi, on peut savoir comment tu es entré ? Grogna le protecteur des lieux, pas vraiment fâché.

\- Bah par la porte.

-...

\- Oh, allez Dust ! Tu sais que j'a-door les visites surprises !

Les Sans pouffèrent à la blague de leur ami.

\- En fait, je suis venu enquêter sur la disparition de Nightmare. Sous demande de Dream.

\- Je vois. Mais dites moi, tout le monde est en couple en ce moment ou quoi ? Réalisa Dust.

\- Ouaip. Et du coup on t'attend Dust, blagua le squelette noir.

Le concerné rougit et détourna les yeux. L'autre avait remarqué que depuis le début de la conversation, il évitait soigneusement le regard du Swap!Sans (dédicace à Ansatsu SHI pour l'idée ;-)). D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce dernier était drôlement silencieux. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se demander pourquoi, Blue démentit.

\- Wowie, il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Comprit-il. Mais c'est trop choupie !

\- Blue, ricana Dream. Tu n'avais pas encore comprit ?

\- Bah, on ne vous voit pas si souvent ensemble.

Dust cacha ses rougeurs dans sa capuche, confirmant les soupçons de son collègue. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- En fait, tant que Night n'est pas là vous êtes les bienvenus. Après vous risquerez vos vies.

\- Merci Dust, sourit Ink. Mais pour le moment, on va partir.

\- Pas de problème. À une autre fois, salua le LV20 en se détournant.

\- Bon, moi j'y retourne, annonça Cross. Il faut que je finisse de fouiller le bureau de Nightmare.

\- Je veux pas le savoir ! S'écria Error en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Fais attention à toi, réclama le gardien des rêves.

\- Comme toujours !

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

Le monochrome ne répondit rien et le groupe fini par se séparer de lui pour retourner dans le Multiverse. Le parc se trouvait à l'extrémité sud de la ville, si bien caché que depuis l'intérieur de celui-ci on oublierait la proximité du centre commercial. C'est dans cet endroit à part que les Stars et Error retrouvèrent les deux enfants.

\- Mommy ! Fit le plus jeune en se jetant dans les bras de Ink.

\- Salut tous les deux. Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Demanda la mère.

\- Ouais, acquiesça PJ. Le vendeur nous a dit que l'on pouvait mettre dix personnes autour de la table.

\- C'est bien suffisant.

\- Oui mais on était déjà six aujourd'hui, contesta l'adolescent.

\- Il a pas tort… Insista le père.

\- Bref, on vous attendait pour aller voir.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Blue, Dream, vous venez nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr Ink ! Répondit le gardien des rêves.

La jeune famille se mit en route.

\- Au fait, vous étiez seuls ? Remarqua Ink.

\- Apparemment, les autres avaient autre chose à faire, dit l'aîné en haussant les épaules. Je ne les ai pas appelée non plus.

L'artiste ne chercha pas plus loin et paya la table une fois au magasin. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il la transportèrent dans la maison et montèrent l'ancienne au grenier. Puis prirent une pause bien méritée.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'intéressa Jammy.

\- Dust nous a vu, mais il a été plutôt sympa, expliqua son père. D'après lui, j'ai bu un coup avec Reaper et ça m'a complètement retourné. Retiens ça Jammy, si Reaper te propose un verre, tu refuse. Quelque soit le contexte.

\- Je retiens, promit le jeune squelette. Même si je ne le connaît pas.

\- Reaper vient de Reapertale, c'est un dieu de la mort, révéla l'artiste.

\- À peine effrayant.…

\- Oh, Jammy !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne soirée ou même une bonne nuit !_

 _Pour ceux qui lisent ce message, je pensais ouvrir un discord, chat ou autre chose de ce genre pour réunir ma communauté de (Undertale ou autres) parce que l'air de rien, j'adore discuter avec vous dans les reviews ou les PMs. Alors dites-moi si ça vous intéresse et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des plateformes sympas._

 _Ciao !_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Coucou tout le monde, je vous ai manqué ? Hé, c'est la rentrée pour moi aussi._

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Merci pour ta review. Oui, le peaceful c'est bien. Bien que... Du plus sérieux arrive. Bon, ce n'est pas de l'horreur non plus, faut pas exagérer. Mais de quoi agiter les Stars. Je ne compte plus les couples qui sont ou qui doivent arriver dans cette fic moi. Et pour le Discord j'en reparle bientôt. Voilà, merci et à bientôt !_

 _Bon allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 :**

Ce matin-là, quand Error se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit conjugal. C'était plutôt rare depuis qu'il passait nombre de ses nuits dans la maison familiale. C'est pour cela qu'il se leva et descendit directement dans le salon, s'attendant à y retrouver toute sa petite famille. Mais il n'y trouva que Ink et Dream. Ce dernier était assis face à son ami et sanglotait. L'artiste releva la tête à l'approche de son amant. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- C'est rare de te voir à la maison de si bon matin, Dream, constata le squelette noir. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Il a fait un mauvais rêve et il est venu m'en parler, répondit le gardien des mondes à sa place. Mais il ne fait que pleurer, sans arriver à me dire ce dont il se souvient.

\- C'est la meilleure celle-là !

Le sourire du destructeur se fana soudain. Il réalisa la gravité de la situation. Dream était l'incarnation des rêves et des espoirs de chacun, il ne pouvait pas faire de cauchemar. Si les ténèbres s'immisçaient dans son cœur, c'était un mauvais présage pour le Bien de leur univers. Le paisible Multiverse comprit, et par extension Ink et les enfants. Et ça, Error ne le permettrait pas. Il s'installa à côté de son petit ami.

\- Dream… Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça, ordonna-t-il.

Le concerné hocha la tête et reprit petit à petit une respiration normale.

\- Il faut retrouver Nightmare au plus vite, hoqueta-t-il. Son absence commence à perturber l'équilibre du Monde. Et prions pour que ce que j'ai vu ne soit rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Insista le créateur.

\- Cross. Il se battait contre une créature immense avec des tentacules, décrivit son ami. Elle avait les couleurs des ténèbres et sa bouche était toute noire, comme si elle était vide à l'intérieur. Mais Cross, il… Il…

\- Il n'a pas survécu, n'est-ce-pas ? Termina le squelette noir.

Dream s'effondra dans les bras de l'autre Star et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le noiraud avait visé juste. Habituellement, il détestait les pleurnichards, mais là il ne pouvait que compatir. Et il réfléchissait. Ce cauchemar n'était franchement pas anodin.

\- Dream, est ce que tu sais ce qu'est cette créature ?

\- Error ! Réprimanda Ink.

\- Non, sanglota le gardien des rêves. Je devrais ?

\- Pas forcement. Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler dans une vieille légende. Mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir.

\- Alors on devrait allez voir Geno, suggéra le petit ami du noir. C'est lui le spécialiste des contes et légendes du Multiverse. Tu pense que c'est important ?

\- Cross est partit du château. Il est sur les traces de Nightmare alors ça a peut-être un lien. Il a dû trouver quelque chose. Il se peut que ce ne soit rien du tout mais autant suivre toutes les pistes. Après, c'est à toi de décider, Dream.

\- Faisons ça, déclara l'invité.

\- D'accord, mais attendons que les enfants se lèvent, ils nous accompagneront, proposa l'artiste.

\- Ça leur fera plaisir, positiva le noiraud.

Comme s'il avait entendu la conversation, Gradient débarqua dans le salon en courant et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

\- Mommy ! Papa !

\- Bonjour Gradient ! Saluèrent les parents.

\- Oh, Oncle Dream, réalisa le petit.

\- Salut petit, tu es énergique ce matin.

\- Oui ! Mommy, j'ai faim !

\- Tu as raison, on a même pas prit le petit-déjeuner encore, fit Ink en se levant, déposant son fils sur les genoux de son père au passage.

La mère alla à la cuisine pour prendre la cafetière et du lait, ainsi que les tasses.

\- Gradient, tu sais où est ton frère ? Demanda-t-il depuis la pièce voisine.

\- Je suis là Maman, bailla le-dit frère en descendant l'escalier.

\- Ah, Jammy. Tu peux allez…

\- A la boulangerie chercher le petit-déjeuner ? Bien sûr, interrompit l'aîné.

\- Merci. Prends l'argent dans l'entrée.

\- Comme d'habitude. Bonjour Oncle Dream.

\- Bonjour PJ.

\- A plus tard ! Salua l'adolescent en sortant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que le reste de la petite famille s'était installé à table pour boire. Il s'installa avec eux, une tasse de café prête à sa place, et déposa entre eux pains aux raisins, au chocolat (ou chocolatine, je ne me fâche avec personne) et autres croissants qu'il venait d'acheter. Les petits furent enthousiasmés par l'annonce de la sortie du jour, moins par l'histoire que leur racontèrent les adultes. Mais ils se préparèrent rapidement. Mais une question se posait. Où était Geno à l'heure actuelle ? Depuis que Classique!Sans l'avait libéré du Void, il avait lui aussi acquit une maison dans le Multiverse. Or, il ne semblait pas y résider souvent, préférant certainement la compagnie des autres monstres que lui avait perdu ou même celle de Reaper. Aussi loin que l'on pouvait s'en souvenir, les deux squelettes avaient toujours été ensemble, le squelette glitché expliquant que le dieu était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois durant sa captivité. De fil en aiguille, des sentiments étaient nés entre eux puis Goth naquit. La maison de Geno se trouvait en plein centre de la ville artificielle, tout près des rues commerçantes. C'est là que le groupe de Dream se rendit en premier lieu. Ils toquèrent mais personne ne leur répondit. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le mari du propriétaire.

\- Tiens tiens, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là vous autres ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Reaper... Grogna Error, le coup du verre encore frais dans sa mémoire.

\- C'est lui Reaper, observa PJ.

\- Oh, Error ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois.

\- Mieux.

\- On est venu voir Geno, il est là ? Rappela Dream.

\- Reaper, qui est ce ? Interrogea le concerné depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Dream, Ink, Error et leurs gosses, nomma le dieu de la mort.

\- Fais-les entrer, décida le maître de maison.

Le faucheur d'Âmes s'écarta et les invita à entrer. Ils trouvèrent son concubin dans le salon, devant un jeu d'échec qu'ils avaient apparemment interrompu. Goth était assit au bout de la table et observait la partie. Le joueur parla quand son adversaire revint vers eux.

\- Bonjour vous autres, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

\- On a besoin de tes connaissances, révéla Ink.

L'artiste avait l'air grave et Geno su qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il les considéra un instant puis déplaça son fou blanc sur l'échiquier.

\- Échec et mat, fit-il en se levant. Venez.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Reaper.

L'autre emmena ses invités, suivi de son fils, dans la grande bibliothèque qu'il possédait au fond de la maison. Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes que contenait la pièce.

\- Geno, qu'est ce que tu sais sur une créature qui ressemble à une pieuvre faites de ténèbres ? Commença le créateur.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me parle d'elle cette semaine, soupira son interlocuteur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Deuxième fois ?

\- Elle hantait l'esprit de Goth depuis qu'il l'a vu dans un de mes livres. Il s'agit de Grimzax, créature du vide. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le bibliophile s'était levé pour prendre un livre sur une étagère et présenter une illustration à ses amis.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est ça ! Reconnu le gardien des rêves.

\- Tout. On veut tout savoir, si possible.

\- Alors je vais commencer par ça tout de suite. On a aucune réelle preuve de son existence. On l'appelle la créature du vide parce que l'intérieur de son corps serait le Void.

\- C'est impossible, assura l'habitué du vide.

\- Je le croyais aussi, je te rappelle que je viens de là-bas aussi, reprit Geno. Mais vous savez comme moi que le Void est toujours en expansion car à chaque fois qu'un univers se créé, son équivalent de vide s'y ajoute. Alors d'après la légende, peu après la création de cette dimension, Grimzax l'aurait avalé et depuis, tout ce qu'elle avalerait tomberait dans le Void. C'est assez dur à expliquer mais disons que le Void a fini par prendre la place des organes internes de la créature et qu'elle a grandit avec lui. Si elle existe et que vous la trouvez, vous serez gentils de ne pas l'approcher. Elle est dangereuse et sûrement indestructible.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment la vaincre ? Désespéra Dream.

\- Non, mais dites-moi comment vous connaissez cette créature maintenant ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit qui la concernait, développa le gardien des rêves. Je sais que ce n'est normalement pas possible mais depuis que mon frère a disparu, l'Équilibre est menacé. On voulait en savoir plus, au cas où ça aurait un lien. Et maintenant, ça paraît vraiment dangereux. Je ferrai peut-être mieux de rappeler Cross…

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Moi aussi j'avais noté des changements dernièrement, appuya Geno. Je comprends mieux.

\- Je pense que ça ira pour Cross, Dream, suggéra le destructeur.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que si cette créature existe réellement, alors on doit la trouver. Comme ça concerne le Void…

\- Si tu m'inclue dans le « on », alors oublie, prévint le maître des lieux. Le Void c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si on admet que ce n'était pas un rêve et que Nightmare a utilisé le fameux pouvoir des jumeaux, mystifia le squelette noir. Alors on devrait commencer par trouver l'endroit que Dream a vu.

\- Tu pense que c'est possible ? Espéra le concerné. C'est vrai que j'étais tellement effrayé que je n'ai pas fait attention s'il y avait Night…

\- Dites, je pourrai vous accompagner ? Proposa Goth qui s'était tut pendant toute la conversation.

\- Et bien…

\- Il a raison, appuya sa mère. Après moi, c'est lui qui connaît le mieux les légendes du Multiverse. Il pourra vous être utile et voir tout ça de ses propres yeux.

\- Waouh, Goth, tu vas laisser Palette tout seul ? Ricana PJ.

\- Il peut bien se débrouiller tout seul, rougit l'autre.

\- Avoue tu es fâché qu'il ne voit pas les sentiments que tu as pour lui, pouffa le squelette noir.

\- PJ ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a ma mère ici !

\- Oui. Et celle de Palette. Égalité.

Le fils de Geno se cacha la tête dans ses mains et son ami se déplaça pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Allez mon pote, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul. N'est ce pas, Maman.

\- Heu… Et bien, puisque Geno a donné son accord, acquiesça Ink. Mais Jammy…

\- Ah non, hors de question que tu nous laisse derrière cette fois-ci !

\- Ça va Ink, on pourra les protéger au besoin, argumenta Error.

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Ouais !

\- J'irai voir Blue cet après-midi pour qu'il se libère un moment, exposa l'artiste. Dream, désolé de devoir te faire rappeler tout ça, mais essaye de trouver l'endroit de ton rêve.

\- Pas de problème Ink.

\- Bien ! Je vous offre une tasse de thé ? Proposa Geno.

\- Avec plaisir !

* * *

 _Et voila, fin du chapitre 04. On passe sur quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux._

 _Ça vous plaît toujours ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les reviews._

 _Et je vous reparle de cette histoire de discord bientôt._

 _Bye !_


	5. Chapitre 05

_C'est moi que r'v'là ! Et rapidement en plus !_

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal (ça devient une habitude ma parole) : Merci pour ta review. Moi non plus je ne sais pas trop si on peut dire un drame… Et Grimzax est complètement inventée, oui. Oh, on ne m'a jamais vue faire grand mal à un personnage dans mes fics Undertale donc on peut dire que Cross va bien… A peu près. Enfin voila, merci et à bientôt !_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 :**

Toute la petite troupe était donc restée prendre le thé avec Geno, Reaper et Goth. Puis dans l'après-midi, Ink s'était rendu à Underswap pour voir Blue et lui expliquer la situation. Et ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, que tous les aventuriers se retrouvèrent sur la place centrale du Multiverse, prêt au départ. A force de questionner ses rêves, Dream en avait conclu que Grimzax devait se trouver quelque part dans le Multiverse, assez loin de la ville pour que personne n'ai jamais mit les pieds dans sa tanière. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que Error avait raison : c'était bien Nightmare qui lui avait montré la scène. Cross n'avait répondu a aucun appel depuis ce fameux jour. Autant dire que le gardien des rêves était vraiment très inquiet. En apprenant que ses amis et sa famille partaient, Palette voulu les accompagner, et personne ne pu l'en empêcher. Mais à l'image de PJ et Gradient, comme tous les monstres, il avait cette faculté de reconnaître ses parents sans mêmes ne les avoir jamais vu. C'est ainsi que ce matin-là, quand il arriva sur la place et qu'il croisa le regard de Ink, il s'arrêta. Sa mère à ses côtés le regarda, surprit de cet arrêt soudain puis, en suivant son regard, comprit.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai… Palette, tu peux encore partir si tu n'as pas envie.

\- Non, non ça va aller Maman, répondit le jeune squelette en reprenant pied à la réalité. Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il serai ici ?

\- En fait… Avec tout ça j'avais presque oublié. Je veux dire, Ink et moi on se voit presque tous les jours et du coup… Ça ne m'a pas choqué que mon fils viennent avec mes amis et moi. Pardon.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Dès qu'il aperçu ses trois amis en train de discuter, il oublia ses soucis et couru vers eux, se jetant au cou de son meilleur ami dans un câlin affectueux. Dream se dirigea vers les adultes et s'arrêta près de Ink qui regardait son fils caché avec une pointe crainte au fond de ses orbites.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le rappeler non ? Gronda le gardien des rêves. Que je ne devais pas le ramener ici.

\- Je crois que je n'en avais pas envie, Dream, ricana l'artiste. Il le sait, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, il n'est pas idiot. Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Tout le monde reprit ses sacs et ils se mirent en route vers la forêt. Les enfants discutaient joyeusement entre eux, mêlant parfois l'un de leurs accompagnateurs à la conversation, mais PJ restait silencieux. Il observait Palette. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était en présence de son père, il le savait, mais il agissait comme si de rien n'était. Aucun des deux ne se parlaient, comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Mais il sentait toute la tension qui émanait de sa mère lorsque la voix de son demi-frère se faisait entendre. De quoi Ink avait peur exactement ? Le squelette noir délaissa ses amis et son petit frère pour se rapprocher de ses parents.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Jammy ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, qu'est ce que-

\- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas à Palette ? Murmura le jeune.

\- C'est compliqué, tu vois, soupira Ink. Je préférais être seul avec lui pour en parler.

\- Je comprends. Ce que je comprends beaucoup moins, c'est pourquoi tout a l'air normal pour lui.

\- PJ, je peux te parler une seconde ? Proposa son père.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux squelettes noirs laissèrent le reste du groupe passer devant eux et quand ils furent à quelques mètres de distance, Error prit la parole.

\- Tu sais, c'est dur pour ta mère.

\- Je le vois bien.

\- Même si c'est d'un illogisme total, sinon Gradient et toi auriez tout un tas de raisons de me détester, Ink a peur que Palette le rejette. Mais Dream ne rejette personne, alors ça serait étonnant que son fils le fasse.

\- Et c'est complètement pas Palette, tu peux me croire ! Rit le fils du destructeur. Sérieusement, il est assez naïf pour croire que Goth veux être avec lui juste parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis. Je le vois mal détester quelqu'un, même cinq minutes. Ou alors faut vraiment avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Ah ah, j'ai compris ! C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais ta mère n'arrive pas à s'enlever ses craintes du crâne. Alors, à moins d'arriver à le raisonner, évite de lui poser des questions.

\- D'accord Papa.

Une fois le père et le fils d'accord, ils retournèrent vers leurs amis. A la pause déjeuner, quand vint l'heure de faire la vaisselle, le groupe PJ-Error-Dream (qui avait suivi le mouvement) réussit à envoyer Palette et Ink à la rivière, seuls, malgré la réticence de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Gradient et son aîné entreprirent d'expliquer la situation à Goth.

\- Quoi ?! Palette est votre demi-frère ?! Hurla celui-ci.

\- Chut ! Firent les deux frères.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, le malaise de ce matin ? Demanda Paper Jam.

\- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi Palette était comme ça.

\- Comment comme ça ?

\- Il était tendu, il ne regardait personne. Et toi tu ne le lâchais pas du regard, constata le fils de Geno. Je t'avoue que ça m'a un peu rendu jaloux…

\- T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça va ! Ricana le squelette noir. Je te le laisse.

\- Jammy ? Est-ce que Maman va demander à Palette de rejoindre la famille ? S'intéressa le plus petit.

\- Pas exactement. Mais je pense qu'ils vont mettre au clair la situation de la famille. J'espère, soupira l'aîné.

\- Moi aussi, confia Goth.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, rappela l'adolescent.

\- Laisse-le tranquille pour le moment, ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

\- Ouais.

\- Hey, les enfants ! Regardez qui est de retour, débarqua Error.

En effet, Ink et Palette réapparurent dans la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour déjeuner. Ils souriaient tous les deux et parlaient avec enthousiasme. Enfin, surtout le plus jeune. L'autre le regardait avec admiration. Il se sentait observé. Alors il se tourna vers PJ, Gradient, Goth et Error qui ne les quittaient plus des yeux. Le jeune adulte leur sourit, puis alla se jeter sur ses deux demi-frères.

\- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez spéciaux tous les deux !

\- Ah ah, arrête Palette ! Rit le petit en se tordant sous les attaques chatouilleuses de son nouveau frère.

\- Lâche-le Palette ! Grogna Jammy.

Il tenta d'arracher son cadet des bras de leur aîné, sa moue boudeuse déformée par un sourire et un amusement visible sur son visage. Leur mère ne quittait plus le trio des yeux, tout autant attendri que le reste de l'équipe.

\- Pas que je veuille vous déranger les enfants, commença Error. Mais on va devoir reprendre la route.

\- Oui, tu as raison, déclara l'aîné de ses fils. Allons aider à réunir les affaires.

Une fois les sacs rangés et chargés, toute la troupe se remit en route. Ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la forêt qui semblait avoir été partiellement détruite, récemment. Alors qu'ils observaient les quelques arbres couchés au bord du sentier, Error se téléporta hors de leur vue. Il avait senti une présence et l'avait suivi.

\- Dust ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, Error ! Réalisa le génocidaire. Heu… Je te retourne la question ?

\- Tu sais, on cherche Grimzax et Nightmare, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

\- Exact', fit Dust en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Yep. Ink doit être en train de râler. Et donc, toi ?

\- Je m'entraîne.

\- Dans le Multiverse ?

\- Killer et Horror sont de retour. Ils n'arrête pas de me déranger.

\- Je vois. Mais explique-moi alors pourquoi j'ai réussi à te surprendre et qu'il n'y a pas de trace de ta magie pour ces deux dernières minutes.

\- Je… Réfléchissais…

\- A quoi ?

\- Mais merde, tu me fais chier à la fin Error !

Blueberry apparut entre les arbres, accompagné du reste du groupe.

\- Error ? Oh tiens, Dust !

\- A ça… Murmura ce dernier et détournant les yeux pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Mouais, je vois, ajouta le destructeur. Yo les gars. Désolé, je vérifiais notre degré de sécurité.

\- Et donc ? S'intéressa son petit ami.

\- Maximal. Dust est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Repartons !

Ne laissant pas le temps à tout le monde de comprendre, ils les entraîna sur le sentier. Mais Blue resta un instant en arrière.

\- Ça va Dust ?

\- Hein ? Heu, oui Blueberry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

\- J'm'entraîne, alors si tu voulais bien partir… Lâcha le LV20.

\- Wowie, ça a l'air cool ! S'enthousiasma le Swap!Sans. Si tu veux, on pourra s'entraîner ensemble un jour !

\- On est pas sensé être ennemis ?

\- Ink et Error s'entraînent ensemble maintenant. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais être une bonne personne si tu essayais. Bye !

Le garde royal en formation courut rejoindre ses amis et il reprirent leur aventure. L'autre resté seul se laissa aller contre un arbre et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Il est trop mignon… Nightmare, j'ai l'impression que deux de tes alliés sont en train de te trahir… Pour l'amour. Pff, je suis ridicule.

Il se leva et partit. Il devait faire quelque chose. Cette nuit-là, notre petit groupe d'aventuriers c'était arrêté pour se reposer autour d'un feu de camp et tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir. Mais quand Blue sentit une main se coller sur sa bouche, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se débattit fermement contre la poigne de son agresseur, mais elle était trop forte. Une voix susurra à son oreille.

\- Du calme Blueberry, ce n'est que moi.

Le Swap!Sans se stoppa en reconnaissant la voix et l'autre le laissa se retourner. Les braises encore rougeoyantes du feu à peine éteint éclairaient faiblement l'endroit d'une lumière un peu effrayante. Mais ce genre d'ambiance siait parfaitement à Dust, qui attendait patiemment que son interlocuteur reprenne ses esprits.

\- Dust ? Qu'est-c-

\- Chut, ne réveille pas les autres, murmura le Bad Sans. J'ai à te parler.

\- Je t'écoute, acquiesça le petit squelette sur le même ton.

\- Voilà, je… Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Blue, rougit-t-il. Je te trouve vraiment mignon, je voulais que tu le sache…

Le cœur du petit Sans battait fort dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire que… Dust prit une grande inspiration et continua.

\- Je n'arrive même plus à envisager de vous faire du mal à toi ou à tes amis. La preuve, l'autre jour quand vous êtes venu au château de Night', je n'ai rien pu faire. Je t'aime Blue.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Il l'avait dit ! Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais réalisé ses propres sentiments pour le génocidaire. Mais Blue se rendit compte qu'il partageait la confession de l'autre. Retenant un de ses éclats de joie pour ne pas alerter les autres, il se jeta au coup de son amour et alla chercher un baiser. Le squelette LV20 fut surprit de cette réponse soudaine, mais donna à l'autre ce qu'il voulait avec joie. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, ne souhaitant plus se quitter. Mais ils étaient conscient que la séparation était inévitable, ils venaient de deux camps opposés. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder quelques instants pour eux, non ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le plus grand des deux s'endormit, bientôt suivi de son amant, collé dans ses bras.

* * *

 _The end ! Le trognon est de retour ! (parce qu'il était partit ?)_

 _Enfin voilà, j'attends vos réactions, comme toujours !_

 _Bye bye._


	6. Chapitre 06

_Coucou, c'est moi ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un !_

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Merci pour ta review. Et bah moi, j'adore te répondre, nah ! Moui, j'aime le trognon. Je ne les connaissais pas bien avant non plus mais depuis que Ansatsu SHI m'en a parlé je m'y suis intéressée et je les ai trouvé mignons ^^ Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire grand mal aux personnages d'Undertale (nan, sans blague), alors je pense qu'on peut dire que Cross va bien… A peu prêt. Il ne reste qu'un couple tu dis ? Alors non, pas vraiment. Dans ceux que j'ai déjà introduit, oui, il n'y a plus qu'eux. Mais une suite est prévue après l'épisode « Nightmare » alors ce n'est pas fini ! Bon, on a fait le tour alors merci et… Au prochain chapitre ?_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

Au matin, le Swap fut tiré de son sommeil par Dream qui lui secoua le bras. Il remarqua l'air perdu, choqué et quelque peu inquiet de ses amis. Sauf Error, pas du tout surprit, qui était assit plus loin en train d'expliquer à son aîné pourquoi, et qui était Dust. Le cerveau encore embrumé, Blue tenta de se lever mais sans succès. Il était toujours prisonnier dans les bras du génocidaire qui lui, dormait encore profondément. Ce qui lui remémora le moment confession de la nuit précédente. Il soupira.

\- Dust, je ne suis pas une peluche !

L'autre grogna dans son sommeil, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé. Il ouvrit un œil et tomba sur la moue outrée de son petit ami et sourit. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Blue et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Dust…

Le Swap!Sans pointa du doigt ses amis qui les observaient encore en silence. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que son amant réalisa leur présence. Il se leva précipitamment mais resta sur place, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Blueberry s'assit en tailleur sur son sac de couchage et invita ses amis à faire de même.

\- Bon, Blue, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé entre hier soir et ce matin, commença Ink en se massant les tempes.

\- Et bien… Dust est venu me voir cette nuit… Et…

\- Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, car c'est la vérité, déclara le concerné.

Il défia tous les autres du regard de dire qu'il mentait. Mais, au lieu de ça, il ne reçu que des sourires rassurants. Son amour lui avait prit la main et s'appuyait contre son épaule. Son bras alla se loger autour de la taille de l'autre.

\- Error ?

\- Hum ?

\- Nightmare va nous détester… Se résigna Dust.

\- Parce que c'était pas déjà le cas ? Pouffa le squelette noir.

\- Nan, sinon il nous aurait tous tués depuis longtemps.

\- C'est hyper rassurant ce que tu dis là… Ironisa le destructeur.

\- Au plaisir. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si je veux vraiment rester en vie, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille empêcher Horror et Killer de détruire le château, déclara le LV20 en se levant. A bientôt tout le monde !

\- Dust, attends ! Le retint Blue. Ce sera quand bientôt ?

\- Quand tu voudras Blue, sourit l'autre.

Il alla embrasser le petit squelette puis disparu. Ink soupira.

\- Blue…

\- Oh Ink, s'il-te-plaît. Tu dois bien me comprendre toi.

\- Oui mais… Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Exprima l'artiste.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! S'expliqua le Swap. Mais hier soir, sa déclaration était tellement mignonne ! Ça m'a complètement séduit.

\- T'inquiète pas Blue, ça a eut du mal à lui rentrer dans le crâne aussi, révéla Error. Monsieur avait peur de te faire du mal. Tu n'imagine pas le mal que j'ai eut à lui expliquer que non.

\- Vous avez dû avoir une sacrée conversation…

\- Ne m'en parle pas, il est têtu comme un âne !

\- Enfin bref, moi j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble ! Conclu Dream.

Tout le monde acquiesça, du même avis.

\- Merci les amis !

\- Petit-déjeuner et on y retourne ? Proposa PJ qui avait déjà des fourmis dans les jambes.

Toute la troupe agréa à l'idée et s'installa pour le premier repas de la journée. Mais Dream restait silencieux, tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées. Son meilleur ami fini par s'en rendre compte et coupa toutes les conversations.

\- Dream, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Hein ? Hum… Vous savez, ce rêve après lequel on cours, je le fais toutes les nuits maintenant. Mon cerveau le ressasse sans arrêt pour essayer d'en comprendre chaque détails. Et j'entends la voix de Nightmare, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais je n'en comprends pas un traître mot.

\- Bah, ça ne doit pas être important alors !

\- Tu te trompe Error, j'en ai le sentiment, contesta le gardien des rêves.

Tout ça leur donnait à réfléchir, mais le groupe préférait agir alors ils se remirent en route rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'Est, ils quittèrent la forêt pour les plateaux verdoyants, arrêtés au Sud part les montagnes. A force de les observer, Dream se rendit compte que PJ avait raison à propos des sentiments de Goth pour son fils. L'enfant de Geno ne faisait rien pour les cacher non plus. Mais Palette semblait aveugle aux manifestations de cette affection particulière. Peut-être devrait-il lui en parler ? Le gardien décida de remettre ça à plus tard. Le créateur les arrêta bientôt et pointa un chalet en contre-bas du haut plateau où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je connais les personnes qui habitent là, ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, expliqua-t-il.

\- On te suit ! Déclara Blueberry.

Ils descendirent un petit sentier jusqu'à la maison et l'artiste toqua à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un squelette blanc portant un col roulé beige, un pantalon et une veste queue-de-pie noirs.

-Oh Ink ! Ça faisait longtemps, salua celui-ci.

\- Salut Asster, ça va ? Les gars, je vous présente Asterisk, un vieil ami.

Salué par le reste du groupe, le propriétaire du chalet leur répondit d'un signe de la main, puis son regard se posa sur les trois squelettes noirs. Il se pencha sur son ami.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu as eut des gosses avec Error ?

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça toi ? Soupçonna Ink.

\- C'était dans le journal l'autre jour. Il se passe si peu de choses dans le Multiverse que ton histoire était dans les gros titres.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Le Multi News vient jusqu'ici ? S'étonna Dream.

\- Non. Serif me l'a ramené quand il est allé en ville, révéla Asterisk.

\- Serif ?

\- Le fils d'un Papyrus. Asster et lui sont comme des frères, commenta l'artiste.

\- Ouais. Ne restez pas là, entrez, les invita Asster.

\- Merci.

Notre groupe d'aventuriers suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon. Le Papyrus au foulard turquoise, qui était plongé dans un livre de cuisine, releva la tête.

\- Oh, des nouveaux venus, bonjour !

\- Ouaip. Ink est venu avec ses amis et ses fils. Les gars, voici Serif, présenta son frère de cœur.

\- Enchanté ! Firent ces derniers en chœur.

\- Bon alors, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus taper la discute ? Devina le Paraverse!Sans.

\- Tu suppose bien, confirma Ink. Dis moi, est ce que tu as une idée de comment vaincre un ennemi dont on ne sait rien ?

\- Question difficile… Un Sans fait encore des siennes ?

\- Non. Tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment, c'est qu'on a affaire à une créature des ténèbres très puissante.

\- Puissante comment ?

\- Comme mettre Cross au tapis et affoler Dream, expliqua son ami en désignant son compagnon.

\- Outch ! Je sens que ça va être compliqué…

\- Vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de vous battre ! Espéra le fils de Papyrus. Vous pouvez peut-être la calmer en lui parlant ?

\- Encore un pacifiste idiot, grogna discrètement Error.

\- Malheureusement Serif, on ne sait même pas si cette créature à une conscience, soupira l'artiste.

\- Si vous voulez un conseil, n'y allez pas tous en même temps et observez, vous trouverez peut-être un point faible, suggéra le squelette à la queue-de-pie.

\- Peut-être, peut-être ! On a que ça, des peut-être ! craqua le squelette noir.

\- Oui bah on est obligé de faire avec ! Contra son petit ami. On ne sait même pas ce qu'est devenu Nightmare.

\- Nightmare ?

\- Il a disparu. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a une preuve de l'existence de cette créature, Grimzax. Alors on le cherche aussi, résuma le créateur.

\- Attends, c'est Grimzax, la créature du vide, que tu cherche ?! S'étrangla Asterisk.

\- Oui, tu la connais ? Demanda Dream.

\- Un peu. Assez pour vous dire que c'est de la folie. La ferme Gaster !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? S'intéressa le gardien des AUs.

\- Il n'arrête pas de répéter que vous allez mourir, annonça le Paraverse!Sans. Je partage son avis, mais il devient chiant.

\- Gaster ? Répéta Blue.

\- Ouais, c'est dur de vivre avec un fantôme, grogna le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Hé, c'est pas la maison qui est hantée, c'est celui qui vit dedans ! Rit le destructeur.

\- Ça y est, maintenant il se marre, grogna leur hôte. Tu ne veux pas la fermer que je puisse réfléchir ? Grimzax n'est pas la créature sur laquelle on est le mieux informé…

Quelques conseils de prudence supplémentaires et la troupe repartit sur les routes.

\- Dis moi Ink, tu le connais depuis longtemps cet Asterisk ? Demanda le gardien des rêves.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre. En fait, c'est un de ceux qui savent pour Palette.

\- Ah bon ? S'intéressa celui-ci.

\- Oui. Tu devais être à peine plus jeune que Gradient à cette époque.

\- Ce qui me fait dire que PJ était déjà né, fit remarquer Palette.

\- Touché. La vérité, c'est que j'ai laissé échappé que j'avais un fils dans une conversation, s'expliqua son père. Et pour protéger Jammy je lui ai parlé de toi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Asster est de notre côté alors je n'avais normalement rien à craindre mais même mes meilleurs amis n'en savaient rien alors…

\- C'est bon Papa, j'ai comprit ! L'arrêta son fils. ça me fait plaisir de protéger mes petits frères, même sans le savoir.

\- Désolé...

\- Stop les excuses !

En disant cela, il se jeta sur son père et l'enlaça. Les autres qui avaient vu la scène sourirent tandis que certains soupiraient de consternation, connaissant l'animal qu'était Palette. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la pause de midi. Durant celle-ci, les plus expérimentés des squelettes sentirent une présence maléfique derrière eux et se retournèrent.

\- Horror, souffla Dream.

Le squelette à la hache avançait tranquillement vers eux, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Tandis que les Stars avaient sortit leurs armes, prêt à se défendre, le nouveau venu éclata de rire.

\- Wow, wow ! Doucement les gars, je ne vais pas vous hacher menu !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Horror ? Demanda alors Ink.

\- C'est Dust qui m'envoie, expliqua-t-il en sortant des feuilles de sa veste. Il serrait bien venu lui-même mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Alors il m'a dit où vous étiez et m'a chargé de vous donner ça.

Dream prit les papiers et les déplia.

\- D'après lui, c'est Cross qui a laissé tombé ça, continua le Horror!Sans. Bien que je ne vois pas ce que Cross est venu faire au château… Enfin ! Ça, c'est un papier de Nightmare, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il contient ? Interrogea l'artiste.

\- Non. J'ai vu l'écriture de Night et ça m'a suffit !

Le reste du groupe se tourna vers le document et le gardien des rêves releva la tête pour remercier le messager. Mais il avait déjà disparu. Le rêveur s'assit sur le sol pour que tous ses amis puissent voir les contenu du dossier par dessus son épaule, tandis que Gradient vint s'installer sur les genoux de son oncle.

* * *

 _The end !_

 _On en voit du monde dans ce chapitre ! Et franchement, Dust et Blue ils sont pas trop mignons ?_

 _Bon, à bientôt pour le chapitre 07 !_


	7. Chapitre 07

_Heya ! Allez, normalement on voit Nightmare aujourd'hui !_

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Hey, merci pour ta review ! Asterisk ? A moi ? Oh là, non ! En fait, il vient de ParaverseTale, un AU né de la collaboration entre SpaceJacket et Bluerose09. J'ai passé des heures sur le DevientArt de Space tellement j'adore l'idée ! Et tout ça grâce au « Paralovania » de SpookyDove trouvable sur Youtube. Il faut aller voir. Et sinon, je suis complètement d'accord avec ce que tu dis ^^ Et Palette reste fidèle à lui-même, jusqu'à ce que je décide que ça change ! Merci (et oui j'avais remarqué et ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi) !_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 :**

Le document contenait plusieurs photos, tirées de livres, accompagnées de notes écrites à la main.

\- Ce sont des notes sur Grimzax, indiqua Dream. Grâce à toutes les informations qu'il a pu glaner à droite à gauche, Nightmare a apparemment trouvé l'endroit le plus probable où elle se trouve.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'à une journée de marche d'ici, fit remarquer Error.

\- Oui mais Dream, regarde ce livre ! Nota Ink en désignant une photo. Il est écrit qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire dans le monde entier. Et on l'a vu, cet ouvrage !

\- Chez Geno, comprit le gardien.

\- C'est impossible, contra Goth. Je n'ai jamais vu Maman avec Nightmare ! Et si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la bibliothèque, il l'aurait su !

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Oh là, doucement vous autres ! Calma le destructeur. Quel intérêt ça a, à l'heure actuelle ? Tout le monde va bien et on aura qu'à demander à Night comment il a eut ses informations quand on le verra. Rien ne presse.

\- Tu as raison, se reprit son petit ami. Est-ce qu'il y a des notes sur ses capacités ?

\- Elle serait capable de tout absorber dans le Void, acquiesça Dream. Vraiment tout. Même la magie.

\- Ce qui la protégerait des attaques ? Devina Blue.

\- Oui, c'est fort probable…

\- Maman a dit un truc très intéressant chez Asterisk tout à l'heure, se rappela PJ. Il a dit qu'on de savait pas si la bête avait une conscience. Quelque chose là-dessus ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Dommage, ça aurait pu nous être utile.

\- Tant pis. Si on se met en route maintenant, on sera sur place demain midi, les pressa Error.

\- Error a raison, appuya Dream. Allons-y !

Leur destination était toute tracée. En guidant leurs pas vers le Sud, ils tomberaient bientôt sur une forêt d'immenses pins, aux pieds de collines coupées en falaises par l'érosion et les intempéries. c'est là qu'ils trouveraient certainement Nightmare et Grimzax. Ils avancèrent à un bon rythme. Si bien qu'en fin d'après-midi, ils aperçurent les cimes des arbres géants à l'horizon. Ce soir-là, les quatre enfants décidèrent de regarder le soleil se coucher sur les montagnes, alignés dans l'herbe. Dream, qui les observait de loin, donna un coup de coude à son ancien amant puis désigna les deux plus âgés. Palette avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui rougissait en le regardant. La vue, si belle et romantique avoua Ink, qui s'étendait devant eux devait très certainement lui donner envie de se caler dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Et ça, les parents du concerné approuvaient. Mais il n'osait pas.

\- On devrait peut-être les aider ? Sourit le gardien des rêves.

\- Tu pense ?

\- J'ai l'impression que la situation est comme ça depuis longtemps, insista la mère du garçon.

\- Il faudrait demander à Jammy, suggéra le créateur.

Soudain Gradient, assit entre ses frères, se jeta sur Palette, le faisant tomber… Sur Goth. Ce dernier se retrouva donc allongé le dos dans l'herbe, son amour secret à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il rougit. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le petit farceur était déjà partit en courant vers sa mère, suivi de Paper Jam.

\- Gradient, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda celui-ci quand ils furent devant Ink.

\- Oh tu sais, à force de voir Papa et Mommy, je commence à comprendre, fit malicieusement son petit frère.

Les trois grands restèrent interdit. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Dream lâcha enfin son fils du regard. C'était rapide, mais il l'avait vu pendant que Palette se relevait. Il avait rougit. Bon signe pour le fils de Geno. Maintenant, son visage était caché sous sa casquette. Il sembla fixer un long moment l'horizon puis trouva quelque chose pour se remettre à parler joyeusement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Goth lui souriait, mais sa gêne était maintenant bien plus grande et palpable. Le gardien des rêves soupira. Il grimaça quand il entendit à peine PJ révéler que la situation entre ces deux-là durait depuis presque deux ans. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son fils agissait avec autant d'indifférence. Ça cachait forcement quelque chose de plus gros.

\- Ink. Merci d'avoir laissé les enfants nous accompagner, dit-il soudainement. Ça va me permettre d'en savoir plus sur les pensés profondes de Palette.

\- De rien ? Réfléchit l'artiste.

Le lendemain, nos aventuriers se remirent en chemin dès les premiers rayons du jour. Quelques heures plus tard, à l'orée de la forêt, ils se stoppèrent devant une barrière magique. Il y avait une brèche dedans. Juste assez grande pour laisser passer, disons, à tout hasard, un squelette avec des tentacules. Ils s'engouffrèrent un à un à l'intérieur, Dream fermant la marche. Mais à peine furent-ils entrés qu'une présence imposante les stoppa, faisant même trembler de peur Palette, PJ et Gradient, peu habitués à ce genre de sensations. A peine le temps de s'occuper d'eux que leur parent commun entendu le gémissement de douleur de son ami gardien. Il était plié en deux, se tenant la tête.

\- Dream ?

\- Maman ! S'écria son fils, oubliant sa propre peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla le gardien des rêves en se relevant. Je ne suis juste plus habitué à la présence de Nightmare. Ça va aller.

\- C'est Nightmare ça ? S'étonna l'adolescent noir.

\- Non, répondit Error. C'est Grimzax. Mais Night doit être avec elle. Dream peut le sentir où qu'il soit dans le monde normalement.

\- Cette barrière devait bloquer toute présence magique, acquiesça le frère du disparu. Et donc la sienne.

\- Les enfants, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, précisa l'artiste.

\- Ça va aller Maman, le rassura Jammy.

\- Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Goth ne semble pas affecté ? Grogna Palette.

\- Hum ? Fit celui-ci. Tu sais, mon père est le dieu de la mort alors je me suis accoutumé à ce genre de présence.

Les trois autres le regardèrent. Le fils de Reaper rougit légèrement, désolé. Ils se remirent en route quand les adultes reprirent leur marche. Une demie heure plus tard, au détour d'un bosquet, ils entendirent un grognement. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait la créature, apparemment endormie. Une boule de chair noire informe de quatre mètres de haut, deux petits yeux clos et une bouche dépourvue de lèvres entourée de quatre tentacules noirs-violacés de plusieurs mètres chacun. Le groupe grimaça.

\- Grimzax… Susurra Goth.

\- Elle est… Seule ? Remarqua Ink.

En effet, aucune trace de Cross ou de…

\- Vous en avez mit du temps !

Bon OK, je n'ai rien dit. Cette voix, les quatre plus âgés la reconnaîtraient entre mille. Ils se retournèrent pour voir le squelette aux tentacules perché sur un rocher, sous le couvert des arbres. Les huit autres se rapprochèrent. Visiblement, l'ex-disparu était gravement blessé. Deux de ses appendices étaient coupés et ne se régénéraient que lentement, il était écorché sur tout le corps et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Ne tenant pas compte de son état, Nightmare sauta de son perchoir mais ne dû son salut qu'aux réflexes de son frère qui le rattrapa. Ce dernier reçu un rapide coup d'œil avant d'être repoussé sèchement. Mais Dream écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était un remerciement qu'il avait vu briller au fond des pupilles sombres de son jumeau maléfique ? Il était loin d'en être certain, mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. Le cauchemar sur pattes repéra les deux jeunes noirs et s'approcha d'eux. PJ lança un regard de défiance au nouveau venu en tenant son petit frère par le bras, l'écartant du danger.

\- Hum… Et moi qui était persuadé que Cross m'avait menti, chantonna l'adulte.

\- Tu ne les touche pas Night, le prévint leur père.

\- Je sais où sont mes intérêts, Error. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te voir en tant que père.

Gradient échappa à la poigne de son grand frère pour aller se cacher dans les bras de son père. Coupant tous les commentaires à venir, Dream s'écria.

\- Cross ! Nightmare, où est-il ?

\- Devine, grogna son jumeau en désignant la créature endormie à quelques pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vu ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- Le Void… Error ?

\- Je sais ce que tu va me demander, Dream. Et je te le dit tout de suite, non, je ne peux pas le retrouver, expliqua le destructeur. Demande à Ink de trouver quelqu'un qui peut être dans n'importe quel AU, tiens.

\- Ça risquerait d'être long, grimaça celui-ci.

\- Si encore on savait si la bouche de Grimzax est une entrée unique…

\- Apparemment, ce serait le cas, ajouta Nightmare. Mais je ne suis pas aller vérifier.

\- Alors moi je vais y aller ! Se résolu le gardien des rêves en tournant les talons.

\- Non, Dream ! Tenta l'exterminateur d'anomalies.

Excédé par le comportement de l'autre, Nightmare le saisi de ses tentacules et le ramena vers eux.

\- C'est pas souvent qu'Error dit des trucs intéressant, alors dans ces cas-là tu l'écoute ! Gamin, fais attention à l'éducation de ton petit frère, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de PJ.

\- Hé ! Protesta Error.

\- Aucun problème de ce côté-là, le rassura le-dit gamin.

Alors que les autres squelettes se figèrent de surprise face au geste de leur habituel ennemi, son subalterne ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

\- Dream, tu dois être conscient que tu ne le retrouveras peut-être pas de l'autre côté. Et tiens, ça me permettra de venir vers toi où que tu sois.

Sur ces paroles, le squelette glitché tendit une poupée à l'autre qui le regarda étrangement tandis que son jumeau le redéposait au sol.

\- Vraiment Error ? Un cheval en peluche ?

\- Quoi ? Dans certaines cultures humaines, le cheval est considéré comme le gardien des voyageurs. Ça ne peut que te porter chance.

\- Superstitieux ?

\- Dégage, râla le destructeur. Je crois que ton petit ami t'attends.

Le gardien se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination en faisant des signes de la main à ses amis. Cependant, à peine avait-il mit un pied entre les crocs de la bête qu'elle s'éveilla. Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle projeta avec violence le pauvre intrus contre les arbres qui cria de douleur.

\- Dream ! S'écrièrent les autres.

\- Les enfants, restez en arrière, ordonna le créateur. Grimzax, attends, on ne veut pas te faire de mal !

\- J'ai déjà essayé ça Ink, elle ne nous comprend pas, révéla Nightmare.

\- Bon, alors quoi ?

\- Il faut la dominer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen. La seule chose que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là…

\- En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton téléphone ? Interrogea Error.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Mais quand je me suis battu contre elle, il est tombé de ma poche et…

Le squelette aux tentacules désigna un tas de débris devant la créature. Son interlocuteur reconnu certains morceaux de l'appareil et fut prit d'un long soupire.

\- Sérieusement Night ? C'est le troisième ce mois-ci ! Et ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu as disparu.

\- Hé, pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

\- Les gars ! Appela l'artiste en sautant pour esquiver une tentacule de Grimzax.

Le combat s'était lancé après l'éveil de la créature qui, folle, s'était mise à attaquer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porté. Heureusement, les enfants et Nightmare étaient trop loin d'elle. Les trois combattants restant se défendaient comme ils pouvaient et contre-attaquaient rarement. Toutes leurs occasions étaient vouées à l'échec. Seule une barrière d'os bleus réussi à stopper un de ses mouvements, mais fut balayée très vite. L'un des appendices de la bestiole passa entre les trois squelettes, se dirigeant droit vers Dream, toujours cloué au sol par la douleur. Ses jambes ne lui répondant toujours pas, le gardien des rêves ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatidique.

* * *

 _Mwahaha ! On s'arrête là ! Je suis méchante, pas vrai ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la moitié du chapitre 08 est déjà écrite._

 _Voilà voilà, donc à bientôt ?_


	8. Chapitre 08

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ça va vous ? Oui, tant mieux ! Allez, oubliez vos soucis et venez lire ceux de nos squelettes préféré !_

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais. Mais je me rattrape en ne te faisant pas beaucoup attendre. J'adore ton délire, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! Nightmare n'a pas l'air très doué avec les téléphones… Et Goth et Palette vont s'en sortir un jour, promit ! Bien, merci et à plus !_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 :**

 _Ses jambes ne lui répondant toujours pas, le gardien des rêves ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatidique._ Mais rien ne vint. Curieux, il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les tentacules de son frère qui avait bloqué celui de la bête. Le cauchemar haletait, à bout de force.

\- Dépêchez-vous les gosses, sortez-le de là ! Hurla-t-il.

Ne se faisant pas prier, les trois plus grands se précipitèrent vers Dream et l'aidèrent à se mettre à l'abri. Une fois son frère en sécurité, l'autre relâcha son attaque. L'endroit où se trouvait le gardien quelques secondes plus tôt s'en trouva complètement ravagé. Nightmare rejoignit les quatre jeunes et son jumeau. Tentant de reprendre, il se laissa tomber près d'eux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda le gardien des rêves.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout.

\- … Merci. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es mon frère, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te détruire, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, admit Dream. Et la vrai raison ?

Le jumeau noir resta silencieux un instant. Le demi mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné. Il fixa les combattants qui ne s'en sortaient toujours pas, multipliant leurs blessures.

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, déclara-t-il. Quand tout le monde sera là.

Le deuxième acquiesça, ne souhaitant pas le forcer. Son regard alla lui aussi se poser sur ses amis. Derrière eux, les quatre jeunes discutaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Paniqua Goth. On ne peut pas rester comme ça !

\- Goth, calme-toi ! Réclama PJ en prenant son ami par les épaules, le regard planté dans le sien. Souviens-toi de ce qu'à dit Asterisk. Observer. Et trouver ses points faibles.

\- Visiblement, elle n'en a pas ! Continua le fils de Geno.

\- On n'a pas encore assez cherché. Et on n'est pas non plus assez expérimenté, reprit Palette. Alors il faut rester calme et se concentrer sur chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Il faut aider Mommy, Papa et Oncle Blue ! Résuma Gradient.

Du même avis que le plus jeune, les trois adolescents se turent et reprit leur observation, allant quérir de l'aide auprès des blessés.

\- Elle a du mal avec les attaques bleues, remarqua l'adolescent noir.

\- Et les attaques à retardement de Ink la surprennent, ajouta Night.

\- Si on arrivait à l'encercler, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de bloquer toutes les attaques, hypothéqua le gardien des rêves.

\- C'est probable…

Ils allaient répéter ça aux trois autres quand l'artiste tomba à terre. Son amant le rejoignit mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'énorme tentacule de Grimzax s'écrasa sur eux. Maintenant, Blue était seul devant la bête. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il essayerait jusqu'au bout. La créature commença à ramper dans sa direction. Lui invoqua tous les os bleus qu'il pu. Inutile. Grimzax balaya l'attaque d'un revers de tentacule qui se dirigea ensuite vers le Swap. Il sauta pour l'esquiver. Mais à la réception, une blessure à la jambe lui fit mettre genou à terre, le déconcentrant à peine une seconde. Assez pour que la bête ne lance une nouvelle attaque contre lui. Le garde royal sentait sa fin arriver. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair blanc passe devant ses yeux qu'il cligna à plusieurs reprise. Toute faux dehors, Goth venait d'intercepter le coup. Il repéra à sa gauche, près du flan droit de la créature, Palette prêt à l'attaque. Puis du coin de l'œil, il vit Paper Jam courir vers le flan gauche. Gradient était près de ses parents qui paniquaient.

\- Les enfants, non, c'est dangereux ! Cria le créateur.

\- T'inquiète pas Maman, on va y arriver, tenta le grand squelette noir. Gradient, tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Oui !

L'enfant s'assit à même le sol et sortit sa tablette graphique. Des os blancs vinrent l'entourer comme un bouclier, lancés par son frère le plus proche.

\- Gradient, chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Essaya de comprendre sa mère.

\- C'est un secret ! Rit le petit.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres avaient simultanément lancé leurs attaques. Et comme prévu, la créature ne se concentra que sur l'un d'entre eux, Palette, sauvé par son meilleur ami qui le plaqua au sol, l'écartant ainsi de la trajectoire de l'attaque.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. PJ, ça va ?

\- Parfaitement. Mais sérieusement Goth, si tu m'avais appris un peu plus tôt à me servir des attaques bleues, ça aurait été un avantage !

\- Je ne les maîtrise pas parfaitement non plus. On va devoir compter sur notre synchronisation ! Ordonna-t-il avant de se retéléporter à sa place initiale. C'est repartie !

Les trois ado s'en sortaient bien. Bien que leurs attaques n'infligeaient que très peu de dégâts, elles touchaient presque à chaque fois. La méthode était bonne aussi. A attaquer tous en même temps à des endroits différents, Grimzax n'arrivaient pas à les bloquer. Et leur travail d'équipe leur évitait de nombreuses blessures. Ils ne seraient pas indemnes après ce combat, ils le savaient, mais ils y étaient préparés.

\- C'est incroyable… Souffla le créateur. Je n'ai jamais montré aucune attaque à Jammy.

\- Pourtant, il a bien dû voir ça quelque part, fit le père. Parce qu'il se débrouille bien quand même !

\- C'est Goth et Palette qui lui ont apprit, expliqua l'enfant à leurs côtés. Mais moi ils disent que je suis encore trop petit et que je dois m'entraîner sur mes capacités spéciales. Mais quand j'aurais douze ans, j'aurais le droit de faire comme eux !

Les adultes ne surent pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. En effet, douze ans était l'âge où les jeunes monstres apprenaient le plus de leur magie. Mais Ink ne pensaient pas que ses fils en ai besoin un jour, jusqu'à il y a peu. Pendant qu'il retournait ses pensés dans sa tête, les trois combattants avaient réussi à coincer la bête contre une falaise. Quand son corps heurta la paroi, quelques rochers tombèrent, l'étourdissant légèrement.

\- Maintenant p'tit frère !

Comprenant le signal et enfin libéré de sa prison osseuse, Gradient pianota rapidement sur son écran, envoyant son dessin dans le monde réel. Un os bleu géant fait d'encre traversa la créature de part en part, finissant de l'affaiblir. Puis, de la même façon, le plus jeune squelette fournit une laisse et un collier à la taille de Grimzax à ses aînés.

\- Voilà, maintenant, couché Grimzax ! Ordonna fièrement Palette.

Dans un grognement sourd, la créature s'affala sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre. Monté sur son dos pour attacher le collier, PJ flatta la tête ? De Grimzax.

\- Brave bête !

\- Jammy, descends de là ! Fit Ink, toujours apeuré.

\- C'est bon Maman !

Les deux jumeaux les rejoignirent, Dream toujours soutenu par son frère. Ça devenait vraiment étrange, mais personne ne faisait de remarque. Dès qu'elle aperçu Nightmare, la créature recommença à s'agiter et le jeune squelette noir, toujours sur elle, manqua de tomber. Il se raccrocha in extremis au collier qu'il venait de boucler.

\- Wow ! Hé là, doucement Grimzax ! Fit-il en caressant la bête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? Grogna le cauchemar.

\- Je crois qu'elle a peur de toi Tonton, se moqua Palette.

\- Pourquoi de moi ?

\- C'est possible qu'elle soit sensible à la noirceur de ton âme, non ? Tenta d'expliquer le gardien des rêves.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tout comme le Void, Grimzax n'a rien de mauvais à la base, ajouta Goth. Et comme toute créature de ce genre, elle doit avoir peur des ténèbres.

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Comprit le fils de Dream. T'en fais pas ma grande, il ne va rien te faire.

L'aîné d'Error sauta enfin de sa monture, regagnant le plancher des vaches au plus grand soulagement de sa mère. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les deux autres qui s'affairaient à calmer la créature, celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche et commença à aspirer. La troupe de squelettes eut fort à faire pour résister et ne pas se faire engloutir.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Tous se tournèrent vers le cauchemar sur pattes qui venait de parler. Le fluide dont étaient faites ses tentacules, ainsi que tout le reste de son corps, semblait s'écouler devant lui, attiré par le souffle de Grimzax. Petit à petit, leur ennemi reprenait sa forme originelle. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois que toute sa noirceur eut disparu que la créature se calma, comme par magie. Nightmare tremblait, éreinté par sa magie qui venait de le quitter. Son jumeau se précipita sur lui en criant son nom, mais n'osa pas le toucher, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ne l'entendant même pas, l'autre leva son bras devant lui et ferma le poing. Il se concentra. De petits tentacules noirs s'agitèrent sur son bras. Dream eut un mouvement de recul. Night laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et planta son regard sur son frère.

\- Ça va aller Dream, je peux le maîtriser.

Ce dernier ne le quittait plus du regard, et s'approcha doucement de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Night ?

Ne recevant qu'un sourire rassurant, le gardien des rêves lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe.

\- Night ! S'écria-t-il, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Outch ! Lâche-moi, pleurnichard, je vais finir par me casser quelque chose avec toi !

\- Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours… Pleura son jumeau.

Le gardien des cauchemars se stoppa. Il soupira puis resserra l'éteinte.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, j'ai toujours été là. Mais sérieusement, Dream, tu m'étrangle !

\- Oh, pardon, réalisa l'autre en le lâchant.

Leurs amis vinrent s'installer tout autour d'eux. Leurs regards en disaient long, ils voulaient comprendre. Dream reporta son attention sur son jumeau revenu.

\- Bien, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour que tu nous explique.

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Tout. Pourquoi tu NOUS as demandé de venir, et ton drôle de comportement envers moi depuis que nous sommes là ?

\- Très bien, soupira Nightmare. Pour commencer, j'ai cherché Grimzax dans l'espoir de pouvoir la contrôler. Les AU n'auraient pas fait long feu avec elle. Avec tout le Void pour les enfermer et les connaissances d'Error en la matière… Fastoche.

Air réfractaire de Ink. Error leva un pouce en l'air, fier qu'on ai pensé à lui.

\- Ensuite, pendant mes recherches, je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir. Un bouquin qui parlait de deux jumeaux dont les âmes étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Et il se trouve que c'est notre cas à nous aussi. Tu te souviens de ce jour où Cross t'a sauvé ? Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu des courbatures pendant un moment après. Mais pas aux endroits où tu m'avais blessé. Aux endroits où TU m'avais blessé. J'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion suivante, et le livre m'a bien aidé, que la liaison entre nos âmes passe aussi par l'état physique. Donc si tu meurt, je meurt. Et j'en n'ai pas très envie tu vois…

\- Compréhensible…

\- Du coup, la solution est simple. Il faut que je te protège. Ce qui n'était pas simple, c'est la réalisation. La magie noire qui m'entourait me forçait à vouloir te tuer. Mais tu peux remercier Grimzax sur ce coup-là.

La créature grogna en entendant son nom. Les squelettes sourirent. Finalement, elle réagissait juste comme un animal laissé à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je me demande qui a posé cette barrière autour d'elle… Questionna Night.

\- Quelqu'un qui voulait protéger les populations du Multiverse ? Suggéra Error.

\- Ça c'est sûr.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Paper Jam.

\- On a plus qu'à rentrer, je crois, baya Blueberry.

\- Et Grimzax ? On ne peut pas juste la laisser à nouveau seule ! S'indigna le fils de Dream.

\- On peut la garder Mommy s'il-te-plaîîîîîît ? Réclama Gradient.

\- M-mais Gradient, on ne peut pas ! Elle est énorme, où veux-tu la mettre ? S'étonna sa mère.

\- Et on ne peut définitivement pas la laisser ici, compléta son petit ami.

\- Ink, et si on lui trouvait une place dans la forêt à côté de chez toi, proposa le gardien des rêves.

\- Bonne idée. Mais on va devoir la laisser ici le temps de tout préparer.

\- Bien, alors autant se mettre en route tout de suite, conclu le gardien des cauchemars en se levant.

* * *

 _Et voilà, tout est bien qui fini bien finalement ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça._

 _Une petite review pour le deuxième chapitre en moins de 48h ?_

 _Bye !_


	9. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


	10. Chapitre 09

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici (je pense) le dernier des chapitres « classiques ». Mais je vous explique ça en bas !_

 _Réponse à Clamiroyal : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. J'ai déjà fais mieux avec les chapitres 01 et 02 qui sont sortit à 24h d'intervalle mais merci. Ah, ils sont forts les jeunes. Et dire qu'ils ne sont pas sensés savoir se battre ! À part Goth. Je me suis vraiment posée la question de savoir si ça ne faisait pas trop que Night redevienne « gentil » aussi. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas la pour cette fic mais je pense que le format va un peu changer… Enfin voila ! Encore merci et à bientôt !_

 _Je remercie grandement et chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont contribué au Multiverse (ça fait du monde alors bon…) Et Toby Fox sans qui rien ne serait possible._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 :**

 _\- Bien, alors autant se mettre en route tout de suite, conclu le gardien des cauchemars en se levant._

\- Rentrez sans moi les amis, déclara Dream. Cross m'attend.

\- D'accord, mais fais attention à toi, réclama son jumeau.

\- OK Night, répondit joyeusement l'autre. s'il-te-plaît Grimzax, j'ai besoin d'aller dans le Void…

PJ se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son oncle.

\- Ça ne sert à de rien lui expliquer tout ça, c'est trop complexe pour elle. Grimzax, ouvre.

La créature s'exécuta sagement. Le gardien des rêves remercia son neveu puis se précipita dans l'autre dimension. Cette fois-ci, rien ne vint entraver sa traversée. Il se retrouva dans un endroit totalement blanc, rempli d'objets que la bête avait dû avalé un jour.

\- Cross ! Appela Dream. Tu es là ?

Le squelette monochrome sortit de derrière un tas de débris et regarda son amant avec surprise.

\- Dream ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, pleura presque le gardien.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es blessé, remarqua Cross en se jetant dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nightmare nous a appelé pour venir affronter la créature. Mais apparemment, elle est beaucoup plus forte que nous. Et tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup moins bien que moi !

\- Grimzax ne m'a pas ménagé non plus, c'est vrai. Heureusement, on ne peut pas perdre de HP dans le Void !

\- Mais en ne peut pas en gagner non plus ! Idiot ! J-je me suis tellement inquiété…

Le gardien se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier se tut, désolé. Il avait été imprudent, malgré les mises en garde du Dream!Sans, encore. Quand la créature avait attaqué, il ne s'était pas caché comme il aurait dû, et comme le lui avait suggéré Nightmare. Et il avait perdu, bien trop surprit par la force de cette bête dont il ne savait rien, à part son nom.

\- Chut, c'est bon Dream, je suis là maintenant, murmura le monochromatique en caressant le crâne de son petit ami. Dis-m'en plus sur cette histoire, Night t'a appelé ?

\- Oui !

Le gardien des rêves entama alors le récit de leur aventure. Le "rêve" qu'il avait fait, la visite chez Geno, puis leur longue marche à travers le Multiverse.

\- Ink et Palette au même endroit ? Ça devait être… Bizarre, grimaça Cross.

\- Au début, oui, mais après ils se sont parlés et tout va beaucoup mieux.

\- Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon beau-fils !

\- Cross !

Ils rirent un moment tous les deux, puis Dream conta les retrouvailles avec Nightmare, le combat et tout ce qui précédait son arrivée dans le Void.

\- Et bien, quelle histoire ! Siffla le Sans au couteau. Et donc, tu crois que le Bad Sanses Club va être dissout ? Entre Ink et Error, Dust et Blue, et Night, il ne reste plus grand monde.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne veulent plus nous faire de mal qu'ils ne s'en prendront plus aux AUs.

\- Pas faux. Et du coup maintenant…

\- On attend Error.

\- Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien qu'il se bouge les fesses celui-là…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le Multiverse, les adultes avaient laissé les quatre plus jeunes dire au revoir à leur nouvelle compagne puis, tous ensemble, ils avaient reprit la route. Blessés comme ils l'étaient, hors de question de se téléporter. Alors dès qu'ils passèrent la barrière, la présence de Nightmare se diffusa partout, faisant réagir ceux qui le connaissaient le plus. Dust fut le premier à venir à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard, Blueberry lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser dès qu'il l'aperçu. Le cauchemar lança un regard interrogatif à Error en les pointant du doigt, ce à quoi l'autre lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule :

\- On t'expliquera plus tard.

Son patron hocha la tête, impatient d'entendre cette histoire. Le génocidaire le regarda un moment, semblant lentement réaliser.

\- Night !? Q-qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Pour ton information, Dust, c'est ma forme originelle que tu vois là, expliqua le squelette des cauchemars. Disons que Grimzax m'a donné un coup de tentacule pour épargner Dream.

\- En parlant de lui, où est-il ? Remarqua le petit ami du Swap.

\- Dans le Void, partit chercher Cross, l'informa Ink.

\- Mais ils vont pouvoir revenir ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour eux vas ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois là, se vanta le destructeur.

\- Bon, rentrons, je suis crevé moi… Les pressa Nightmare.

Partageant la fatigue du frère de Dream, toute la bande se remit en route dans le soir qui s'annonçait, accompagné de Dust qui s'incrusta. Blue et lui restèrent main dans la main tout le long du trajet. Goth les regardait, envieux, sa main frôlant par moment celle de Palette. Finalement, le retour ne leur prit que deux jours et tous se retrouvèrent là où ils avaient commencé leur aventure, sur la place centrale du Multiverse. Prévenus de leur retour par leur fils, Geno et Reaper les y attendaient. La bonne humeur fut à l'honneur des retrouvailles, le groupe ayant totalement récupéré de ses blessures. Au bout d'une demie heure, le destructeur annonça partir chercher « les deux tourtereaux coincés dans le Void » et disparu. Grâce à la peluche que Dream avait toujours en sa possession, il pu rapidement les retrouver. Ils étaient assit sur un vieux canapé déchiré (comment était-il arrivé là ?) et discutaient tranquillement.

\- Ah, vous voilà !

\- Error ! Tu as mis le temps, fit remarquer le gardien des rêves.

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux.

\- Non ! C'est bon !

\- On vient à peine de rentrer, Dust est venu avec nous. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a vu Night ! C'était trop drôle !

\- Oui, bon, on rentre ? Grogna Cross.

Roulant des yeux, le squelette noir claqua des doigts, ouvrant un passage vers la ville, et les invita à traverser. Les trois voyageurs retrouvèrent tous leurs camarades devant chez l'artiste. Celui-ci sortit de la maison, un plat de biscuits tout chauds entre les mains.

\- Dream ! Cross ! Appela-t-il. Tenez, ça rechargera vos HP.

\- Merci Ink.

Une fois en pleine forme, le squelette monochrome se jeta sur le fils de son amant, entourant ses épaules de son bras.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'es battu, petit cachottier !

\- Cross, tu es revenu !

\- Hé, parce que tu crois que j'aurais disparu avant que tu ne te sois déclaré ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la mère du jeune.

Son amant se stoppa, son regard passant de Goth, à Dream et à son beau-fils. Ce dernier frappa sa tête dans la paume de sa main. La boulette.

\- Heu… Rien Dream, c'est une blague ! Se rattrapa le Sans au couteau.

L'autre soupçonna le mensonge mais ne dit rien. Pas temps que le fils de Geno était là. Ils furent vite invités à rejoindre le banquet qui s'était improvisé dans le jardin de la petite famille. Profitant d'un moment où tout le monde était occupé, Dream s'isola avec son fils dans la petite maison. Ink sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là (décidément, il y est souvent) et son instinct lui cria d'écouter la conversation, ce qu'il fit.

\- Maman, si c'est encore pour cette histoire de déclaration, Cross a dit que… Soupira Palette.

\- Je sais reconnaître quand Cross blague Palette, l'interrompit sa mère. Et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas complètement. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- D'accord, avoua le jeune adulte. En fait, une fois, Cross est rentré dans ma chambre et m'a surprit en train d'écrire une lettre… D'amour. Mais je ne comptais pas lui donner ! C'était juste… Juste… Pour me l'enlever de la tête, je crois.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Goth.

Tout un tas de questions et d'exclamations se mirent à tourner dans la tête du gardien. Tellement qu'ils ne les comprenaient même pas. Il réussi tout de même à formuler ses pensés principales.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit ? Je veux dire, ses sentiments pour toi sont plus que visibles, j'espère que tu en es conscient !

\- Je sais Maman. Mais… J'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour, on ne s'aime plus et que ça ruine notre amitié. Et ça, je ne le veux pas, pour rien au monde, confia le jeune squelette.

C'était donc ça, son fils ne croyait pas en l'amour éternel.

\- C'est à cause de Ink et moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Se désola le gardien des rêves.

\- En partie… Mais pas totalement non plus. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être séparés.

\- Mais tu es malheureux.

\- C'est pour ça que ne voulais pas t'en parler et que j'ai fait promettre à Cross de ne rien te dire.

Dream prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Crois-moi Palette. Tu es le gardien de la positivité. Si tu arrive à penser comme ça malgré tout, c'est que Goth est ton âme-sœur et que rien ne pourra vous séparer. Je ressens la même chose pour Cross. Une inquiétude constante, et irrationnelle la plupart du temps.

\- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça… Mais tu as raison.

\- Alors, vas lui parler, décida Ink en approchant.

\- Ink ! Tu étais là, fit son ami.

\- Vous avez raison, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Déclara leur fils en sortant de la maison.

D'un commun accord, ses deux parents le suivirent à l'extérieur, restant toute fois à l'écart. Palette inspira un grand coup et rejoignit ses amis. Sa main se posa sur le dos de Goth, glissant sur la taille de ce dernier quand il prit la parole. Les adultes n'entendirent pas ce qu'il disait mais le fils de Geno rougit fortement et PJ les regarda bizarrement. Le jeune faucheur n'osait pas bouger. Aussi, il reprit pied à la réalité quand son amour secret l'embrassa tendrement. Il approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus… Passionné. Ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues, tandis que Goth murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire son nouveau petit ami. Plus loin, Geno retenait son mari qui jurait dans tous les sens qu'on ne touchait pas à son fils.

\- Laisse les Reaper, ce sont de grands garçons maintenant ! Tenta le bibliophile.

\- Touche à mon neveu toi et je te jure que tu vas passer un quart d'heure cauchemardesque, renchérit Nightmare.

Les deux se mirent à se battre, faux et tentacules de sorties. Dream arrêta son frère rapidement.

\- Je savais que tu allais me protéger, mais Palette…

\- Esprit de famille disons, fit le cauchemar en haussant les épaules.

À force d'insister, Geno réussit à calmer son amant et la fête reprit.

\- Tiens Palette, proposa finalement le faucheur d'âmes. En signe de réconciliation, je t'offre un verre ! C'est une boisson maison.

\- Non ! Refusèrent tous les autres en écartant le fils de Dream.

Palette les regarda, se demandant pourquoi il devait refuser. Alors Paper Jam lui raconta les vrais conditions de la rencontre avec son propre père et son aîné décida que sa vie serait plus longue s'il restait à l'écart de son beau-père.

\- Ton père fait peur Goth, alla-t-il pleurer dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- T'en fais pas, répondit ce dernier. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, c'est juste son boulot qui l'oppresse.

\- En même temps, pour avoir engendré une créature aussi douce et mignonne que toi, il ne faut pas avoir un mauvais font.

\- Oh, Palette !

La séparation pour le jeune couple ce soir-là fut difficile. Mais quand Palette promit qu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain à la première heure, Goth accepta de partir avec ses parents.

* * *

 _Enfin ! Ils l'ont fait ! Bravo les garçons._

 _Hum, bref, les chapitres classiques._

 _J'ai fini le fil de l'histoire que je voulais raconter. MAIS ! J'ai plein de scènes dans ma tête qui n'ont aucun rapport entre elles et qui pourrai rentrer dans la fic. Donc je vais me retrouver à vous faire des chapitres de tailles variables, sûrement plus courts en géné général. Donc voila, vous êtes prévenus. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, promis !_

 _Au revoir !_


	11. Annonce2

N'oubliez pas l'ouverture d'Escape ce soir à 19h00 heure française ^^ Venez nombreux !


End file.
